Tomorrow Never Dies
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: "I'm Cattleya McCall, What's it to you?" This one is for the girls with the messy hair and thirsty hearts. Between juggling college courses while still attending High School, figuring out the next strange obstacles that hits Beacon Hills; love? What is normal for these teens? How much can they take? They can't go back now...Slight Derek/OC & Deputy Parrish - Mostly Liam OC
1. Luna

**A/N: I've been a huge fan of teen wolf since the beginning and it's only right that I make an OC fanfiction for it! I'm starting off with season four for now because I honestly don't feel like going back to season three right now, but I will probably go back and write a season three for this but if I don't then just hang in there with me. I'll place some flashbacks from season three in here most likely. I hope you all enjoy Cattleya's take on season four!**

* * *

**Episode 1 – The Dark Moon**

**Playlist:**_**The Bombay Bicycle Club – Luna**_

_"You're changing in the night, oh why is your face so pale and white? _

_There's a lot of words to call out,_

_Just waiting for the perfect hide out._

_Down when the walls start shaking, I'm ready for you to find out…"_

* * *

Cattleya McCall was always down for a party. Especially a party she had no business being at, of course she lied to not only her baby brother and mother about visiting the college she was attending to…if she decided to graduate early or not. She's thought of this plan for over three weeks after Derek's mysterious disappearance. Since Cattleya was the brains out of the McCall siblings she's taken college courses at two different colleges and online. Scott and their mother supported her completely for achieving so much only at seventeen. By telling them that one of the colleges were holding interviews for camp counseling that Friday night, the two remaining McCall's let her go without a question.

There she was swaying her hips in her snug burgundy skirt, hands in the air and her jet black hair slapping her in her face without a care. She was slightly tipsy since she never liked the feeling of being drunk, tipsy and drunk were a huge difference ladies and germs. Cattleya had to admit that she was having a grand time in this Mexican club, she knew she was close to finding Derek but for right now she was finding a distraction. If that meant partying in a club for a bit until she found the vicious woman she was looking for, then so be it.

She felt a slightly cute guy (if you turned your head to the side) brushing up against her back side as they moved to the beat together. The music was pulsing through her veins and jumping to the rhythm of her heart, this was the music she lived for. This party was one of the lamest she's been too but she knew how to turn up. Her arm was around the base of the stranger's neck while her backside was pressed to his front. Her eyes flicked up in the exact moment to see two familiar people enter the club. A tall brunette with honey brown eyes following the lead of a familiar red head. She silently watched the two make their way over to the bar but kept moving to the beat. The two chatted with the man behind the counter; shortly after they followed the man down the hallway. Cattleya finally realized that Lydia must have figured it out, not only her but Scott and Stiles too.

Breaking herself from the disappointed stranger she moved through the drunk and dancing bodies towards the back door. What she didn't expect was for someone to grab her shoulder, she swiftly bend down to grasp onto the handle of her Ka-Bar Becker Campanion from her boot and spun around ready to stab whoever right in the throat. But she was stopped short as the person grabbed onto her other wrist. Staring back at her was the same brown eyes that matched hers.

Smiling innocently Cattleya greeted, "Hey Scotty, how's it hangin'?"

Scott did not look the least bit pleased with his smaller, but older sister. He slowly let go of her wrist as he frowned down at her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cattleya shoved the knife back into her boot before looking up at Scott and flicking her hair out of her face.

"Well you see-" She started with her hands on her hips.

Scott cut her off quickly, "I really don't want to hear it. You told mom and I that you were going off to college for the weekend. This doesn't look like college to me, Cat."

Cattleya and Scott were always honest with each other, that's just how their relationship stayed strong. This was not the biggest lie she's ever told Scott, in fact this was probably the second time she's ever lied to him.

"Okay…I lied, I'm sorry. I'm here for the same reason you, Stiles, and Lydia are. By the way I bet you lied to mom about Mexico, so I'll keep this a secret if you keep this a secret."

Cattleya was here partially for the same reason the rest of the teens were here. She had something strange going on and every time she went to see Deaton he was never around, she didn't know if the Doctor had a beef with her or was he just always too busy to see her.

Scott stared back at his sister, hard for a second before softening his gaze.

"Fine, I'll let it go. By the way, it's not just Stiles, Lydia, and I. Kira and Malia are also here." Scott stated.

Cattleya shrugged her shoulders, she was not surprised that the fox and the were-coyote were here. She looked over her shoulders and spotted Kira standing awkwardly in between dancing bodies, but not too far away with her backs to them. Malia, on the other hand was swaying her hips just a tad.

Gasping she turned around back to her twin brother and punched him in the shoulder, "You guys totally left me out on this plan, that's really messed up!"

Wincing Scott exclaimed, "Well I didn't ask you because you were too stressed on essays! And you wouldn't listen to me when I talked to you about Derek missing, you were too busy watching Bob's Burgers and crying about your women problems."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Don't hate on Bob's burgers! I guess I see your point, just a little bit. Only because I have the worst period cramps in the world, it honestly feels like Satan is-"

Scott's face held disgust, "I really don't want to talk about your female problems right now…or ever! We have a bigger problem going on right now!"

With a nod of his head Cattleya looked over her shoulder, she spotted Malia and Kira dancing together now…which was cool if they were gay Cattleya would ship them. Removing her eyes from the two she saw guards moving their ways through the dancing bodies, walkie-talkie in their hands as they surveyed the crowd.

"Come on," Scott yelled over the music, but not without his eyes flashing all red as he led the way through the crowd towards a guard who had his back to them.

Easily Scott knocked the man out as he stumbled onto the floor right onto his stomach. Cattleya watched proudly as Scott bent down to pick up the walkie-talkie, "Stiles, take ten off the table."

Scott stood back up and Cattleya grinned up at him, "Damn, Scotty. When did you get all grown and bad ass on me? Big sis is proud, but now…it's my turn."

Cattleya had her eye on two guards by the front of the club, she ran through the crowd She aimed for the guard on the right first and slid onto the ground her feet tripping the guard causing him to be knocked out quick from the impact his head felt as he went down. The one of the left turned just when the Cattleya wanted them to, she quickly got off the ground and ran towards them. She twirled herself around her back hitting their chest, her hand grabbed the guard's arm tugging it over her front and jerked it hearing the crunching sound she wanted. She twirled back around facing the guard as they groaned in pain, she stepped back as they tried to swing at her smiling as she did so. Gaining enough space, she lifted her leg up just enough to land a powerful kick right in their chin knocking him right onto his back.

The black haired teen turned her attention to see Kira and Malia holding their own. Who says girls can't handle violence? Kira handled the guard with her glowing nun-chucks swinging around, landing a hit right in her mouth the bitch went down. Malia dodged the bigger man's swings, wrapped her hands onto his jacket, swung him forward and slammed him onto the ground. The not so smart guy tried to get up with his gun still in his grasp, but with two punches from Malia he was out like a light. Smirking, Cattleya made her way over to the two girls giving them both high-fives ignoring their confused looks.

She didn't notice a man making his way towards the three with his gun pointed towards them. Scott appeared shoving the Mexican guard onto the ground, he glared at Scott but gasped for air as Scott wrapped his hand around his throat. He lifted the guard up off the floor and threw him against the wall. Cattleya and Kira both stared at Scott, he gave them both a nod heading off of the dance floor expecting them to follow.

Scott led the way down the hallway with Kira, Cattleya, and Malia right behind him. They all checked their surroundings as they wondered down the empty hallways searching which room Stiles, and Lydia were in. They all looked back at the same time to make sure they weren't being followed, as soon as they turned back they noticed smoke pouring through both sides of the hallway. Cattleya cocked her head to the side as she watched her brother hold his hand out telling the girls to stay back, he cautiously made his way towards the fog. He was cut short as fog steamed through from the ceiling blocking their view.

Immediately Scott's werewolf senses picked up on the scent, "its wolf's bane, Cat and Kira get out of here!"

Big sister mode popped in as she heard Scott wheezing and coughing, the fog did not bother her as she easily saw her brother lowering to the ground. She looked back for a second to see Kira whipping her nun-chucks around but she was quickly knocked towards the floor. Cattleya ran through the fog towards her brother grabbing onto his arm, she could faintly hear Malia gagging.

She held onto his arm as she started dragging him, his vision was blurry but he could see Cattleya being yanked up by the back of her hair from the guy that hit Kira. Yelping Cattleya tried not to pull away from the guard knowing that the more she pulled away the more it would hurt her. That did not stop the guy from holding the gun against her neck as he tugged on her head so far she could feel blood slowly start to spill out. She noticed a woman walking through the fog towards her brother, "You leave him alone you old hag!"

The woman raised her eyebrows studied the girl before she flicked her hands at the man, "Shut her up!"

Cattleya took her elbow and rammed it into his ribs, he gasped for air letting her go. Cattleya turned her back to the wall, that's one thing that teach you in martial arts…never turn your back to your opponent. Due to the loss of blood her vision started to get woozy as she slowly bent down to reach for the knife in her boots, but she was stopped as a gun was held underneath her neck lifting her up. At that moment she felt that she was actually going to die, despite all Scott's screaming she did not fear dying. Blinking she stared back at the man who had a smug look on his face, he pulled the gun back hitting Cattleya right on her forehead sending her to the floor as she fell onto her side.

"Someone who's been an alpha for only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of forty years…" Cattleya could hear the annoying older woman's voice speak to Scott.

Wheezing Scott answered, "All we want… is Derek."

With half lidded eyes the last thing Cattleya remembered was the woman cooing to Scott, "My Lobito, you're a long way from home."

Realization filled Scott's features, "You don't know where he is either," With anger evident in the older woman's face she electrocuted Scott, he screamed in agony as he dropped to the ground.

Malia was already out and soon, Cattleya found herself being welcomed to the dark.

* * *

When Cattleya woke, she was annoyed. Pissed at herself and pissed at that old lady and that stupid guard who thought it was nice to lay his hands on women. She sat in the corner of the cold room, her legs out in front of her and her arms crossed with a sour look on her face. She was counting the minutes wondering and hoping when Scott would wake. Not only was she by his side, the rest of the teens were as well…including Kira, Stiles, and Malia.

Oh and let's not forget the diaper lady took Lydia! Yeah to say Cattleya was pissed was just an understatement, she was fucking pissed. Taking deep breaths with her eyes closed she heard Kira yell, "He's awake. Guys he's awake!"

Snapping her eyes open she looked over at her brother who slowly sat up with the help of Kira.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah. They don't have 'em, they don't have Derek." Scott acclaimed.

With her naturally hoarse voice Cattleya winced as she moved closer to everyone, "We know."

"But right now, they've got Lydia." Kira finished.

Frowning he looked from Cattleya, Kira, to Stiles and asked, "Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?"

Blowing out a breath Cattleya held her hands out, "Good question."

* * *

Now that Scott was up and gained his energy back he was banging against the walls, trying to pry them open you name it…he tried it. Cattleya, who was not feeling too great at the moment stood underneath the light leaning against the other side of the pole which Malia did the same. Taking a deep breath Cattleya looked up at the ceiling and focused on the light that was making an irritating buzzing sound. Turning her head to the side she watched a fly towards her hitting her right in the chest. With wide eyes Cattleya looked around to see if any of the teens noticed but everyone had their eyes on the alpha.

Immediately she felt less woozy and rested her head against the pole once more as she heard Kira say, "We already looked for a way out."

"I think a lot of people have," She piped in knowing that there were scratch marks on the barricaded door.

With one last pant and a grunt Scott gave up turning towards his friends.

"I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing the way and make a run for it." Malia proclaimed.

With wide eyes Cattleya turned to give Malia a look.

"What about Lydia?" Kira protested.

Malia shrugged her shoulders, "What about her?"

"We're not leaving with her." Cattleya put in.

Growing up with Lydia Martin had its good times and it's worse of times. In Elementary Lydia was the know it all and Cattleya felt threatened they always had to compete against each other. Who had the best this or that? Who could win the class spelling bee, who could read a full book by this time, etc.? In middle school Lydia was still bitchy but she was smart…and so was Cattleya. You could say Lydia was a picker and Cattleya was known for speaking her mind, she never held back. High school came around and the two basically ignored each other, Lydia started dating douchebag Jackson in 8th grade and they stayed strong. They were the school's power couple, Cattleya and Lydia started becoming friends right before her father decided to snatch her away from her mother and Scott in the middle of her sophomore year. Her dad was a dick like that, but as soon as she got the chance she came back to Beacon Hills to finish her junior year with people she actually had relationships with. During all the craziness Lydia and Cattleya built a strong relationship, especially after losing Allison.

"Why not?" Malia argued.

Stiles decided to intervene before Cattleya started giving Malia a piece of her mind. They all know that she's new to the gang and she still needed a little of teaching but Cattleya was already annoyed (which she usually is 50 percent of the time) and Malia was just adding to the mix.

"Because we don't leave without people. Remember we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends." Stiles coached as he stood in front of her.

Cattleya silently thanked Stiles in her head as she looked at the remaining friends wondering what the hell they were going to do. She was so ready to leave Mexico now.

Suddenly Kira turned to Malia, "Is that what you would do if you were a coyote, Leave them for dead?"

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting season had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave." Malia described.

Cattleya poked her tongue into her cheek with raised eyebrows, "That's really interesting…but not when it comes to Lydia."

"Believe it or not, that's progress." Stiles said sticking up for Malia.

He was so far up her ass it disgustingly cute.

Scott deciding to take charge was the alpha spoke, "Alright guys, we're not dead yet. And that means Araya wants something."

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?" Kira insisted.

"Maybe he left on his own?" Stiles tried.

Cattleya shook her head, "Or maybe someone else got to him."

* * *

A few minutes ticked by the friends waiting for the guards to come and open those doors any moment now. There wait stopped short as the door was snatched open revealing three familiar guards with unhappy looks and weapons in their hands. Scott stood in front, Cattleya right behind him with Kira on her left and Stiles and Malia were left behind the two girls. Before Scott could even fight, the guard jammed his electric stick into Scott's side knocking him quickly. Kira didn't have her nun-chunks so it was up to Cattleya.

She pulled the blade out from her boot throwing it right past through the guards ear. She side-stepped the guard that was coming towards her and sent her elbow flying into the back of his throat. The next one came at her gun pointed, she smacked his hand getting ready to break his hand when the same man who electrocuted Scott jabbed the stick onto her arm causing her grip on the man to loosen. She screamed jerking back inside of the building as she cradled her arm glaring at the three men. Two of the men pulled Scott and Kira out, while the last one cradled his hand, "You're gonna pay for that, puta."

Smirking she looked up at the man through her dark waves of hair and spit out, "Voy a estar esperando a él, idiota!"

The metal doors slammed shut making Cattleya push off her knees falling back onto her backside. Malia and Stiles rushed to her aid as she held onto her burnt arm as she breathed rapidly.

"You're still badass," Stiles jested which did earn a smile from Cattleya.

Yeah she was badass alright but she was taking a damn beating.

* * *

Cattleya did not trust the water that was coming from the sink, it was brown enough to the point where it resembled a chocolate fountain. She sacrificed her comfy skirt but ripping it and wrapping it around the burnt mark against her upper part of her arm. Feeling weak, although she would never admit it…she stood in front of the ceiling light to see if her body would absorb some of the light again. She had no idea what the hell was going on with her these past few weeks but she went along with it since there was no one she could really talk to about this. Of course there was the internet but sometimes, although this hurt her to think this…you couldn't trust the internet all the time. She needed someone who had experience with supernatural beings.

Malia was seated against the wall with Stiles crouching down in front of her, "Do you hear them? Can you hear Scott? Can you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody? What are they saying?"

Cattleya moved herself over to the two watching Malia unfold over the pressure of questions flying out of hyper-active teen.

"I…I can't. I can't concentrate. I…There's too many sounds and voices," She panted.

Stiles licked his lips as he coached her through the pressure, "Okay. It's okay. Well, just breathe. Breathe with me, alright? You practiced this with Scott before, remember?"

Cattleya watched from afar, Stiles was good with her. Stiles knew all about panic attacks.

Malia breathed staring at Stiles, "I'm trying."

Stiles nodded, "It's okay, it's okay. Just focus on something. Here, look at my eyes. Very good. Just focus on the sound of my voice, all you have to do is try and concentrate. Concentrate…"

Stiles' soothing was cut short as Malia pressed her lips to his, which Stiles froze but it did not look like the boy was complaining. Cattleya held her fingers to her lips, I guess they forgot she was there. She remembered a time where she shared a moment like that with Stiles once before, but that was in middle school where they played seven minutes in heaven…back when she had a crush on him…but she would never admit that to his face. Cattleya will always love Stiles even though he chased after Lydia for so long, he was her first crush…but she learned to let go of liking him because he never released it and she was fine with it…it didn't hurt her to see him kiss another girl. He shared a kiss with Lydia, even though she was not there to see it…it didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would.

As soon as Malia pulled back, her eyes were flashing blue.

* * *

Cattleya and Stiles watched Malia, her eyes were closed as she listened clearly now. The lights above were flickering and a scream echoed down the halls making Stiles and Cattleya look over at Malia in panic.

"They're killing him!" Malia informed.

Cattleya stepped back pushing her hair back out of her face as she paced back and forth. She swore to god if she returned back to Mexico without her brother, she would handle that diaper bitch herself. She brought out of her thoughts once she heard Malia say the word that made her pause. Stiles was staring right at her.

"That's impossible. It's impossible. That can't be what he said."

If Kate Argent was alive, they were in some deep shit.

Malia looked confused, "Why? Who…Who's Kate?"

"She's a hunter," Cattleya sighed.

"An Argent," Stiles added.

* * *

It was bright outside, too bright. Later than sooner, see what I did there? Ha! No? Okay. Cattleya found that her rental car's tires were slashed and ordered a moped which was waiting for her as soon as she was done using the phone in the club. The five of the friends waited as Scott chatted with Araya waiting for their next move.

"So what now?" Stiles was the first to ask out of all of us.

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek," Scott commented.

"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asked.

"Uh, actually she's giving us a guide." Scott said with a shrug.

In that moment everyone's attention turned towards a black motorcycle and a person dressed in all black pull up. It was pretty badass. Stiles jumped out of the way allowing a snicker to make its way out of Cattleya's throat.

As she was pulling off her helmet Stiles questioned, "You know her?"

She flicked her hair looking over at Scott, "Braeden."

"Who's Braeden?"

Braeden looked over at Malia and the rest of the teens as Lydia informed her, "She's a mercenary."

Braeden turned her attention back to the boys, "Right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia."

"The Church?" Cattleya curiously asked.

"What's the church?" Stiles wondered.

"It's not a place where you find god," Braeden assured.

Cattleya was beginning to like this Braeden chick. She seemed honest and straight forward enough and those were one of her favorite kinds of people.

* * *

Since it was overly crowded in Stile's shitty jeep, Cattleya told them that she would follow after them on her moped. It wasn't the fastest out of the two vehicles but she could keep up. Braeden led the way with Stiles and Cattleya following after her, Cattleya was left with nothing but her thoughts as she raced after the two vehicles.

Up ahead she noticed Stiles' jeep jerk to a stop, with a frown she noticed Braeden circle back around and soon she was pulling up right beside them.

"What happened?"

Everyone was piled out of the jeep inspecting it, "I don't know, it felt like we hit something." Stiles answered.

Braden declared, " Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise."

Scott glanced at Stiles who stared back before waving his hands at him, "Go."

"Not without you," Scott disagreed.

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure something out. We always do. Just go." Stiles reassured.

"Okay," Scott sighs.

Biting her lip Cattleya peeked through the dirt that was beginning to fly around. Kira jogged over to Scott's retreating form, "Scott…"

He turned to the Asian beauty waiting for whatever she was going to say, "I can't think of anything else to say except for be careful. And... and I know "Be careful" sounds kind of lame and I'm totally sure the second you're gone I'm gonna think of something much better, but I..."

Scott smiled down at her, 'Uh, "Be careful" works for me."

Kira gives off a small laugh and smile as they stare back at each other. Kiss her Scott, kiss her you idiot! Cattleya argued but frowned as they shared a hug, it was good enough but those two could do better. She wasn't sure how to handle Kira at first but she turned out to be a nice person. Scott hugged her back, his eyes met mine but that was cut short before Braeden intervened.

"Scott, the sun's going down."

Pulling back he stared down at Kira once more but did not kiss her, "Hey, I gotta go."

Cattleya started the moped driving over to Braeden who just stared at her before pulling her helmet on. Scott looked over at Cattleya, "You're coming too?"

Cattleya smiled, "Of course I'm coming. I'll never leave your side."

She wanted to say more, like she was freaking out once Scott was taken away and brought upstairs. Once Malia said they were killing them she just felt a wave of overprotectiveness hit her, this was her brother. He was going through his all of this since freshman year and she missed a few months on him dealing with this werewolf "gift". As family you never let them face problems all on their own.

* * *

Braden, Scott, and Cattleya stood over a cliff watching the sand covered church building down below. Boy was it a sight to see!

"La iglesia."

What happened here?"

"An earthquake. It leveled the town," Cattleya whispered. See she did her research, she paid attention in history…when she wanted to.

"Then why is The Church still standing?"

Braeden took over explaining, 'The locals think it's because of what's underneath."

"Do I wanna know?" Scott asked.

Cattleya looked over at Braeden also wondering if she would want to know. She only knew about what happened here but she did no more research after that.

Braeden gave the twins the answer they've been waiting for, "The Church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. It belonged to a people called the nagual."

"Shapeshifters?" Cattleya wondered.

Braeden clarified, "Were-jaguars."

"So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" Scott asked.

Braeden shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know. Never gotten this far before," And with that being said she walked away from the teens leading the way.

Cattleya gave a "WTF" look at Scott who just sighed and steered his sister in the direction after Braeden.

* * *

It was dark by the time the three made it down towards the church. Braeden cocked her gun with Scott in the middle and Cattleya on his left. Cattleya looked up at the sky seeing the moon start to rise, she felt energized as she cracked her neck.

Scott looked over at Braeden, "If you find Kate in here, what are you gonna do with her?"

"Bring her back to the Calaveras. That's what they paid me for."

"What happens after that?" Cattleya questioned furthermore as she looked over at woman with the scars on her throat.

"Not my problem." Braeden said

Nice attitude you got there!

"You don't care?"

"Do you? She's a mass murderer."

" And you're a mercenary."

"Girl's gotta eat."

With one last question Scott dared, " If you were paid enough, would you kill her?"

Braeden looked over at Scott after looking at Cattleya with a blank stare, "If the money was good, I'd kill you." She said honestly as she aimed her gun and started walking inside.

"That's where you crossed the line, whata bitch!" Cattleya hissed.

Scott pursed his lips and waved his hands following after Braeden.

"Can you catch Derek's scent?"

"Yeah. I already got it."

The three wondered into the new tore apart area of the church when Scott held both of his hands out stopping the two girls from going further.

"What?" Cattleya spoke.

" There's something else in here." Scott said lowly.

"Something like what?" Braeden asked cautiously as they all continued looking forward.

"Something not human." Scott insisted.

* * *

Any other time Cattleya would remove herself from the situation. Everyone knows when you hear something go thud or whatever the sound may be in the night, you take your ass in the opposite direction. Sadly, this time was different they were saving Derek. She hoped he would be thankful for them flying all the way to Mexico to save his cute butt and not rude. He can never say they never did anything for him.

The three made their way down rocky steps, their flashlights their only source of light. Although Scott could see in the dark if he went full wolf, and to Cattleya's sorta surprised mind she could see through the dark perfectly…but she held the light just for back up, you can never be too sure.

Trying to hide her uneasiness Braeden started, "So, how come you didn't kiss her?"

"What?" Scott said confused.

Smirking Cattleya teased, "Yeah, Scotty. How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?"

Frowning Scott didn't exactly get it as quick as she hoped, "You mean, Kira?"

Braeden continued checking her surroundings, "Whatever her name is."

Stumbling over his words (which made his sister laugh) he stammered, "Well, she's not really, uh... I mean, we've never actually... She's not my girlfriend."

Yet.

Braeden stopped at the bottom of the steps along with the McCall twins as they checked the area with their flashlights in hand.

"So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her?"

Scott hesitated thinking about it, he probably would.

"You should've kissed your girlfriend," Cattleya teased but was serious as she side-stepped Scott following after Braeden who was already walking away from the two.

Inside of a tight hallway/cave filled with webs, the three made their way deeper into the church in search of Derek Hale. It was so creepy down here but Cattleya always wanted to see what it would be like to play in a horror movie, and this was the time. Scott on the other hand was ready to get Derek and leave, he kept hearing something in his ears but he could not tell what it was exactly.

Cattleya turned around to see Scott looking behind him, "What?"

Scott looked back at her, "Just had a feeling like something was behind us."

Braden aimed her gun while Cattleya held her knife in her hand ready to aim at anything. Slowly they inched forward with open eyes, at the same time all three of them quickly turn as Braeden breathes, "You hear that?"

Exhaling sounds echo through the tunnel as Scott asks, "Is this why you never get that far?"

Heavy footsteps are running, heartbeats are thumping and growls are filling up the emptiness in the dark tunnels. Unbeknownst to Braeden and Scott, Cattleya's eyes are turning black with no sign of white or brown in them. The skin underneath her eyes are running black as her veins running up her eyes like dark naked branches that reach the winter sky.

"Get ready!" Braeden yells holding out her gun.

The creature is moving at a face pace, it soon runs around the corner and Braeden fires the gun right at it.

* * *

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Braeden asks worried.

Scott looks around, "No, I don't know! I can't see anything!"

"Where is this thing?"

Cattleya can slightly see it, it's coming for them and fast.

"Scott, get behind me. You too! Get behind me!" Braeden yells looking from one twin to the other.

Scott and Cattleya don't look scared at all, they look ready. The two stand side by side, Scott doesn't break his gaze from the empty hall just waiting. The creature is something indescribable, it's tall and it looks as if it has skin but then again it looks as if there is bones covering the place where its ribs would be a skull is covering it's huge sized head. Braeden is behind the two wondering what they think they're doing, as soon as it's close enough Scott's flash red and he lets out a loud roar followed by a dark energy flowing from Cattleya's fingertips knocking dust off the top of the rock covered ceiling.

Panting Scott turns to Braeden, "I think I scared it."

Braeden nods, "I think you scared everything."

Scott turns to his sister who seems to be her normal self, but she's leaning against the wall staring at the palm of her hand with the other holding onto her head. Braeden noticed there was something coming from that twin…and it wasn't good.

"Hey Cat, are you alright?" Scott asked holding onto her hands slowly helping her up.

Cattleya easily lied, "Mhm. Let's just find Derek so we can go home."

Scott gives her a small smile, "Okay."

A crashing sound turns their attention to a sculpted block.

"What is that?" Cattleya asked tired.

Braeden was the first to move over to the block, "Tezcatlipoca. The nagual jaguar God. I think we found Derek." She finished dusting off the block to get a better look at the symbol.

Scott, who was holding Cattleya up carefully let go of her moving over to the symbol. He placed his fingers onto it and pressed his ear against it listening to the sound behind it.

"Stand back," He said to the two girls, Cattleya stumbling as she did so.

Scott took his fist and pounded it into the block. He made a small hole, with the help of Braeden and a very weak Cattleya they pulled apart the block shocked at what was inside.

A _**much**_younger Derek Hale.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I can't wait for teen wolf's new episode tonight, there's more to come with Cattleya's story line and I hope you stick with me through it :) If you're wondering who plays Cattleya McCall it'll be placed on my page sometime tomorrow and all other information pertaining to this story. Have a greaaat day! xxx**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	2. La la la

**A/N: I'm so excited for the new episode of teen wolf on Monday night, it's about to go down! I've decided to update this one instead since I'm getting some good feedback, depending on how many REVIEWS I get for this chapter there will be another update on Wednesday night! If you haven't noticed I changed the title from 'I See Fire' to 'Tomorrow Never Dies' because this title fits SO much better!**

* * *

**Episode 2: 117**

**Playlist****: Naughty boy ft. Sam Smith – La La La**

**The Neighbourhood – No Grey**

_"I'm covering my ears like a kid._

_When your words mean nothing, I go la la la._

_I'm turning up the volume when you speak,_

_'Cause if my heart can't stop it,_

_I find a way to block it, I go…_

_La la, la la la la la na na na na na." –Naughty boy ft. Sam Smith_

_"First things first,_

_I don't wanna be forgotten._

_Even worse,_

_I don't wanna be alone._

_But if it all stops today, I'll probably say_

_I didn't waste a minute, when I'm finished." –The Neighbourhood_

* * *

Their beds were calling them as soon as the teens made it back to California. Kira and Malia went straight home (well in Malia's case, Stiles' bedroom) exhausted from the turn of events that went down in Mexico. Scott, Cattleya, Stiles, and Lydia decided to bring baby Derek to Deaton figuring he would know what was happening to him.

"Hey doc, I'm still waiting for my hedgehog that you killed in sixth grade. On my eighteen birthday, I better have it." Cattleya greeted as she pulled a stool up to the metal table where Stiles and Scott lifted baby Derek onto.

The McCall's did not know Dr. Deaton until Scott become a werewolf and started working with him. Cattleya did remember him when she was going to Arizona with her family for vacation one summer, Cino (her hedgehog) was rolling around in his hamster ball at the time and fall right out of the window. She saw Dr. Deaton speeding out of Beacon hills and ran right over the ball disappearing from her sight as it rolled down the hill. Ever since then she's been a bit hostile to the guy, but she's gotten better since he's helped Scott out from the very beginning. The only man she truly hated was her father.

Deaton gave Cattleya a small smile, "It's always a pleasure to see you, Cattleya. My apologizes for your hedgehog…I'll see what I can do."

Cattleya winked at him before looking down at baby Derek, the rest of the teens surrounded him on one side while Deaton looked him over from the other.

"Wow," Deaton let out.

Stiles speaks with raised eyebrows, "Wow as in 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do,' Kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for."

With a small smile Deaton looks up at Stiles, "I think you might be overestimating my abilities."

Lydia reaches her hand out to grasp onto Derek's hand, "He's cold. Really cold."

Deaton moves to repeat the same movement Lydia just done, grabbing onto his hand to feel the temperature of his skin.

Worried Scott questions Deaton, "Do you think this is permanent?"

Deaton pulls on Derek's eyelids checking his vitals with a small flashlight as he answers Scott, "I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Cattleya asks while staring at a teenage Derek, "So what do we do with him?"

Dr. Deaton looks at all the teens, "Until he wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me, he'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles clarifies.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate."

Ooh, Deaton is definitely bad ass. He wraps baby Derek into a thick wool blanket to get some blood flowing throughout his body.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia wonders out loud.

Stretching Cattleya answers, "That's easy, she's manipulative bitch! That's why!"

Lydia shrugs her shoulders, she can't argue with her there.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her." Deaton decides looking over Derek once more.

"And bad for everyone else," Stiles states while scoffing.

Stiles stares to move his neck around, Cattleya lets out a very dramatic yawn, and Scott blinks rapidly trying to stay awake.

Deaton studies this and points out, "You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night... And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

Nodding Scott suggests, "Someone should stay with you."

Lydia who is still holding onto baby Derek's hand looks up at Scott and says, "I'll stay. My grades are fine... Despite missing a few classes."

Stiles and Cattleya both shake their head at her input.

"I'm so not okay with this," Stiles says honestly.

Lydia rolls her head around to look at Stiles and Cattleya, "Guys, go."

"Nah," Cattleya says crossing her arms while sitting up straighter in the stool.

"Text us, if anything happens." Scott says tiredly not bothering to argue with the red head.

He moves around Lydia as Stiles disagrees, "Nope, still not okay with it. Not going anywhere."

Scott thinks otherwise as he drags Stiles over to Cattleya who has her head titled back looking over at the two, "I'll only leave if you carry me."

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh he lets go of Stiles for a second, wraps his arms around his older sister's waist and lifts her over his left shoulder. Scott turns back to Stiles who moved back to Lydia with a shake of his head, he grips tightly back onto Stiles' shirt and starts dragging him towards the door.

The last thing Lydia and Deaton hear from Stiles is, "All right, just 'cause you're stronger..."

* * *

Quietly the McCall twins walk up the driveway to their home, Cattleya is whining because Scott won't carry her anymore…she turns into a big baby when she's tired or hungry. They're both on the porch getting shielded from the rain, "It never rains in Southern California my ass." Cattleya grumbles resting her cheek on Scott's arm since she can't exactly reach his shoulder.

Scott shushes Cattleya as he quietly pushes the door open and steps inside, Cattleya kicks the door shut as quietly as she can then follows Scott through the entry way of the house. She ends up bumping into his back and rubs her nose from the impact glaring at the back of her brother wondering why he stopped walking. She noticed there were buckets in the middle of the floor and that there was a leak coming from the ceiling. Peeking behind Scott she looks over to see their father stretched out on the couch. With a scowl she lightly shoves his back telling him to move it. Her bed was calling her name.

Scott steps forward this time but was unaware of the toolbox right beside his feet and steps right on it. Cattleya threw her hands up in the air and looks at Scott who slowly gets off of the floor. They've awakened the beast.

"Scott? Leya?" Agent McCall asks as he pushes the cover back and stands.

"Dad?" Scott says the same time as Cattleya says, "Jackass?"

"What's with the tools?" Scott questions ignoring the look their father was giving his sister.

Agent McCall rubs his face, "Oh, I was just, uh... ...getting' started on a list of repairs you guys need done. What time is it?" He finishes with a sign.

Cattleya moves to turn the small clock that was on the table to her right.

"It's, um... Midnight."

Agent McCall nods, "We were supposed to have dinner. We had a deal. When your mom has a night shift, we have dinner."

Blinking Scott mumbles, "Sorry, I totally forgot about it. When we got back from the camping trip, I had to go straight to the animal clinic to finish up work."

Disbelief was written on Cattleya's face, she reached up and flicked Scott's ear. He forgot to include her in on the explanation. Their father turned to look at his oldest child, "And what about you? Where were you?"

Cattleya fought the urge to roll her eyes at the man, "I was driving all night to get back here from visiting the college I might attend to, and then I called Scotty to see if he needed a ride home. That's where I was, now if you excuse me I need sleep or else I'll be dead just in time for school."

She tried to brush by her father but he grabbed onto her arm, she stared up at him as he stared down at her. He knew he screwed up his relationships with his family but he was trying to win them back, all of them.

Agent McCall looks from Cattleya to Scott, "Alright, well... Tomorrow night. Dinner."

Scott answers for himself and Cattleya, "Great."

Agent McCall lets go of his daughter's arm to see her move towards the staircase.

"Did you guys get anything to eat?" He asks.

"Yeah, Mexican." Both of the twins exhale as Scott follows his sister up the steps.

* * *

You know those moments, those sleep moments where you're so deep in them you have no idea what's going on in the outside world? It's a peaceful sleep, and it doesn't have to be one of those sleeps where you dream of anything. It can be powerful, peaceful, and completely blank but can still be awesome because you don't have to deal with any of the crap that's going on in reality. Yeah, this was one of those sleeps. Cattleya was a bit of a wild sleeper, sheets all tangled around her body, bare feet hanging off the bed, head buried underneath her pillow with slight snores coming from her. You can only imagine what it's like getting her up for school. Scott was asked to get her up since their mother was on the earlier shift but was working a double for the night, so she couldn't deal with her.

Waking Cattleya up was like going to war, and before we start blaming Scott he did try. He shook her awake, which did absolutely nothing. He tickled her, and tried to pull her out of bed but that resulted in a hard kick to his nose leaving him agitated. Now she was on her own. Her bedroom door was left open a crack after Scott stormed out of it and their father was usually the last to leave the house. With his suit on he pushed open his daughter's bedroom to see her still stretched out in her bed.

Agent McCall stood by the side of her bed shaking his head with a chuckle, noticing that she still slept wildly just like she did as a kid.

"Leya?"

No response.

Sighing he lifted the pillow off of her head seeing that her hair was just as wild as her sheets were. He poked her shoulder, "Come on chipmunk wake up."

Deciding to brush her hair back from her face he stood back admiring how beautiful his daughter grown up to be. It saddened him that he was unaware of how much he's done to cause her so much pain, not only her but the rest of his family as well.

Letting out a rather loud whistle with his fingers he screamed, "Leya there's a tornado!"

That got her to wake up, somehow that always did the trick. Her father always used this on her whether he said it was a hurricane, a tsunami, or a tornado that got her to wake up. He first tried saying the house was on fire but that also did nothing. Something about a hurricane, tsunami, or a tornado just set it off for her and no one else knew why. She was sitting upright in her bed, her chest rising and falling with rapid beds as she looks around her hair in her eyes. When she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked up to see her father, there was a scowl written on her chipmunk cheeks.

"You're a hour late for school, you better get going." Her father said moving to leave the room.

Throwing her covers back she placed her small feet onto the cold wood floor, "How do you know I was wasn't taking a sick day?" She mumbled now standing as she stretched.

Her father looked over at her from his shoulder, "I know when my kids are sick, and judging by Scott's possibly bruised nose you're not sick. Get going kid, or else I'll drive you to school myself."

Glaring Cattleya watched her father walk out of her room with a satisfied smile, she slammed the door on his way out and groaned still feeling slightly tired. Well she was missing AP Combinatorics with Mr. Gilbertson who was a major asshole for a forty year old man who was married to a twenty-seven year old Arabian model. If Cattleya had a wife that looked like that she would not be in such a bad mood, unless he's not hitting it right…*inserts wink here*. Washing the dirty mindedness from her thoughts she moved over to her closet in search of what to wear for this glories school day.

* * *

Cattleya arrived at school dressed in a denim jean jacket, black crop tank top, black skirt; she also wore her original white and black Adidas to top her outfit off. Her hair was pulled out of her face for today, rocking half of hair pulled up into a high pony tail while leaving the remaining hair pulled on both sides of her shoulders.(**A/N**: Check out profile for outfit ideas that I have in mind for Cattleya throughout this whole season!) She had ten minutes to get to the office, get a tardy slip and show give it to her math teacher which he would probably bitch at her for missing the game they class always played before they had a quiz the next day. Regardless she was doing pretty well in that senior class for being the only junior, last time she checked she was receiving a A-. After running all over the school for Mr. Gilbertson she finally let out a loud breath walking into Mr**.****Yukimura's history class.**

Cattleya slapped Stiles' hand in greeting, doing their secret handshake that they've done since middle school.

**"****Hi, Scotty how's your nose?" Cattleya teased as she walked by his aisle.**

**He growled in reply earning another laugh to bubble in her throat. Scott knew better not to touch or tickle his sister when she was asleep, she was not responsible for what happened to his face when she's asleep she's told him this multiple times. She smiled at Kira and plopped down in the desk right beside her. **

**The class started with Mr. Yukimura blabbing on about great ol' history. Cattleya hated history but she passed with B minuses so she was fine. Most of her time in history was spent writing poems in her small leather journal while still listening to Mr. Yukimura as he taught the class. Cattleya noticed Malia who was sitting in front of her highlighting a bunch of words, it was cute but if you didn't look up at Mr. Yukimura from time to time to let him know that you were listening he was most definitely call you out.**

**"**It might surprise you to know that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you'll recognize from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice President, before he was finally elected as one of the greatest presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he? Malia." Everyone's hands went down as they waited for the teen to answer the question.

Cattleya cringed for the poor were-coyote. She was just back to being a human and she was taking all these classes that probably made no sense to her whatsoever. Scott and Stiles turned to look back at Malia wondering what she would say.

It was deadly quiet as Malia glanced around but the silence was cut short as a cellphone started ringing. Scott turned around to look at his ringing phone.

"Scott, phone's off!" Kira's father ordered before turning back to Malia, "Malia? One of our greatest presidents. Gettysburg Address?"

Kira waved her hands around trying to get her father's attention as Malia nodded her head flipping through her textbook.

Cattleya watched as Stiles looked back at Malia moving his hands around trying to help her, but that obviously was not working out. Cattleya moved around in her seat sitting up straighter from her hunched over position to lean towards Malia, "Abe Lincoln," She whispered in between coughs.

Another beeping sound went off sending a wave of annoyance through the Japanese teacher, "Phones off. Everyone. Malia? Does anyone else know?"

Everyone elses hands went straight up making Malia feel embarrassed as she sunk down into her chair, Cattleya guessed Malia didn't understand her through fake coughs…

Another beeping sound erupted through the classroom, "I said phones off!"

"Dad that was yours," Kira addressed putting her hand down.

Cattleya snickered going back to her poems/ small sketches flipping through her journal.

" Oh. Um..." Their history teacher started as he pulled his phone from his bag, "Scott, call Lydia."

That was enough for Cattleya to start packing up her things, she did not feel like being at school anyway.

* * *

Scott, Cattleya, and Stiles made it back to Deaton's office to see Lydia tapping Deaton's injured arm.

"I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too." Deaton tells the teens about Derek.

Still tending to Deaton's wounds Lydia put in, "He didn't recognize either of us," She sighs, "And he looked like he was scared out of his mind."

Stiles looks over at Scott, "So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?"

" A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft." Scott informs.

Stiles reminds Scott, "Not when he's a teenager."

Everyone pauses for a second wondering where a young Derek might have run off to.

"The Hale house?" Lydia and Cattleya blurt out at the same time.

Lydia raises a eyebrow at Cattleya who just winks at her in return. Great minds think alike.

Deaton agrees with the two teen girls, "He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet."

_ "__Hold on_, Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia suggested.

Letting out a breath Scott answers, "I guess I'm gonna have to."

With raised eyebrows Cattleya lets out a humorless laugh, "Oh…Good luck with that."

Stiles sees Cattleya's point, "She's probably right. Maybe you shouldn't. You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal."

"I can't lie to him," Scott says softly.

Scott and Derek's been throughout these past few years. They've built a brotherly bond that can never be broken, even though the younger version has no idea who Scott is at the moment it just didn't feel right for him to lie to him no matter what age he was stuck at.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Stiles comments without a problem.

With a shake of his head Scott says, "I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth."

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to." Deaton concludes.

* * *

The three teens barge into the police station just in time to see Stiles' father with total confusion on his face. He starts walking over to the three waving them over to his office, they start to follow but Cattleya gets stopped to see the new deputy standing close by. With a quick spin on her heels she turns towards the new deputy and leans her arms on the desk resting her chin on her hands.

"Hello, Deputy cutie." She greets.

He smiles before he even looks up at her, "Cattleya, how are you?" He acknowledges.

His eyes, his face, his smile, everything about this guy was just dreamy. Cattleya tried getting some information (Stalking) on him from both Stiles and his dad but the two Stilinski's shut her down.

Sighing dramatically Cattleya states with all honesty, "I'd be a lot better if you'd just say yes to me asking you out."

Deputy Parrish laughs at the young girl, finding her attempts very cute he could say. He moved away from Deputy Haigh not wanting him to hear any of their conversation.

"Look…you know exactly why I can't take you up on your offer, darlin'. It wouldn't be legal."

Cattleya rolls her eyes playfully, of course he would bring the law up with him working in a police station and all. But she could not lie, her heart melted with the way he said 'Darlin' to her, _she_was called "Darlin'" by Deputy Cutie…she'll treasure this forever.

Cattleya snapped her fingers at him with a coy smile on her face, "So if I was legal you would take me up on that offer?" She yelled her coy smile turning into a smirk.

The Deputy shook his head but let out another laugh, "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it! I have a chance, my birthday is October 6th…I'll be eighteen and waiting." She bit her bottom lip causing the Deputy's eyes to go wide.

Their short stare off was cut short by the sheriff standing in the doorway looking at Cattleya, "Leya, get in here!"

Slightly jumping she looked over at one of her best friend's fathers and turned back to Deputy Cutie and held up the 'Call me' sign to him, making him laugh once more. The Sheriff gave Deputy Parrish a stern look which made him quickly go back to his work.

Cattleya plopped down in the chair right between Stiles and Scott, the Sheriff sat down in his chair folding his hands together and took a long inhale.

"_I want you_ _to be honest with me._ Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?" The Sheriff started questioning the teens.

Snorting Cattleya shook her head at the question, but she was cut short from the look the sheriff was giving her and gave him a innocent smile.

"Hang on, what?" Stiles busted out.

The poor man looked stressed and was just trying to make some sense about what was going on in the teen's supernatural world.

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." The man continued.

"We found him like that, "Scott tried.

Frowning The Sheriff quipped, "Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?"

At that moment Cattleya let out a loud laugh and stood up, "That was a good one Poppa Stilinksi."

Choosing to ignore her Stiles spoke, "No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake."

Poppa Stilinksi looked as if he wanted to explode, Scott closed his eyes waiting for the yelling to start while Cattleya bit down on her nail trying not to laugh.

"You told me you were camping!"

"Yeah, we were... In Mexico." Stiles said biting his lip.

His father was at lost for words as he pointed as his son wondering what he could possibly say next.

"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him." Scott fills Mr. Stilinksi on the main issue here.

Sitting back on his desk the Sheriff sighs, "Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody."

"He'll talk to me," Scott believes.

* * *

"Why would I go anywhere with you? Her, I might go somewhere with. But you, I don't think so." Baby Derek clarifies as he looks over from Scott's standing form to look at Cattleya who's leaning against the wall next to Stiles.

Scott moves in front of Derek's sight to gain his attention back, "There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back."

"How much memory?"

"A lot. But you can trust us." Scott says bending down to flash his red eyes.

Derek starts off slowly, "You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you? Who is he? Who are you? And lastly _who_ is she?" He says with more bass in his voice as he tries to get a good look at Cattleya.

Cattleya pushes herself off the desk to stand behind Scott, "I'm Leya! Cattleya-" She starts to sing in her own theme song she made up before Stiles came up behind her placing his hand over her mouth, feeling her pout against the palm of his hand.

"Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail."

"Let us help you," Scott tries again.

"No," Baby Derek says dismissing the three teens.

Stiles removes his hand from Cattleya's mouth to stand next to Scott, "Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man. You got that?"

Baby Derek shakes his head one last time, "I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon."

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott says confused.

"I said I'm fine." Baby Derek snaps.

"Alright, you coming with us or not?" Stiles says done with trying the nice way with the sour wolf.

Derek gives off a humorless laugh, "You want me to trust you? Where's my family?"

To be honest this was hurting Cattleya and she barely showed emotions. He was so unaware and loss that she just wanted to hug him, teenage Derek would appreciate it but older Derek probably would not.

Scott looks from Cattleya to Stiles and lets out a sigh, "There was a fire. And... They're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back."

Wow points go to Scott McCall for lying his tush off! Cattleya would of done the same thing, you could see tears forming in his eyes and with that look on his face it was better telling a lie then telling him the whole truth.

"Okay," Derek exhales.

* * *

" I shouldn't have done that. I lied my ass off."

"Hey, your ass is fine. You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain. We'll figure this out in a day or two, he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy. Except for Derek, who's never happy?" Stiles says leaning on his elbows watching young Derek sign something with Haigh.

Cattleya was too tired to make fun of Stiles for the, 'Hey, your ass is fine.' Comment so she just remained quiet as she studied baby Derek as well. His features were different but he was still the same Derek they all knew and loved.

"It's just another person that we're lying to. I always feel like it's always been better when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mom, your dad." Scott answers back.

"Yeah, but that is Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale."

"All right. Take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight." Scott decides turning to Stiles.

Cattleya and Stiles nod, Cattleya could not leave Stiles alone with her dad. No one deserves to be left alone with that man, especially Stiles. Since Agent McCall is very intimidating you have to watch what you say when you're around him, he can easily profile you in under five minutes.

Stretching once more Cattleya asks, "And where are you going?"

Scott starts to leave the two, " I'm going to go talk to the guy we should have gone to before."

It immediately clicked in Stiles and Cattleya's head, Peter.

"Uh ... Yeah, I hate that guy." Stiles finishes looking over at Cattleya who just gives a tired smile.

* * *

Unlocking the door to her house, Cattleya steps in holding the door open for Stiles who barges in and Derek who walks in eyeing her before looking around the place.

Cattleya kicks off her shoes not caring where they landed and starts going up the steps, Stiles walks back over to her grabbing her wrist, "Uh, where are you going?" He asks.

Cattleya blinks, "I'm going to my room, where my bed is…where you sleep. I was going to knock out, take a nap, dream about Niall from One Direction talking to me in his sweet Irish accent."

Stiles looks back at Derek who's still looking around and glances back at Cattleya, "Do not leave me alone with a teenage werewolf, Leya."

Cattleya pauses to think about it, she looks over Stiles' big head to glance at Derek who's staring at her with a look that she can't place. Groaning she stomps her feet making her way over to Derek, "You're a punk." She mumbles to Stiles.

"I'm human," Stiles says rolling his neck.

He moves to stand in front of Derek, "We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone."

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asks sarcastically.

"No."

"Fine. Good. Who's going to talk to him?"

Cattleya and Stiles turn to see her father standing there with a bag of food in his hands, watching all of them.

Stiles jerks backwards, "Ah! Are you getting taller?" He says moving to stand between Cattleya and Derek.

"What are you guys doing here?" The Agent asks directing his question towards his daughter.

"We're waiting for Scott," Derek says before Cattleya can speak.

Agent McCall nods, "Yeah, so are we. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?"

"Yeah," Derek answers joyfully.

"No. We're not hungry." Stiles disagrees trying to get Derek up the steps.

Derek bites back, "No, I'm starving."

"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though."

Agent McCall watches Stiles' anxious face, Cattleya's tired but blunt expression, to Derek's hungry face.

"Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?"

Derek opens his mouth but Stiles beats him to it, this was exactly pretty entertaining in Cattleya's opinion.

"Miguel! My cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So..." Stiles stutters.

She shakes her head at Stiles, both of her parents were Spanish. Her mother full Latina while her father was only half Latino, he was fluent in Spanish and she also knew that Derek knew Spanish pretty well.

"Oh, my god." Stiles says shocked watching as the two hold a conversation in Spanish.

"Idiot," Cattleya coughs earning a look from the slits in Stiles' eyes.

Agent McCall smiles at Derek, "Fantastic. Egg roll?"

"Hell yeah, "Derek laughs nervously as he moves over to Agent McCall who set the bag on the kitchen table.

"Shrimp fried rice or pork?"

Stiles laughs running his fingers through his hair, "Fantastic! Egg roll."

Cattleya looks away with Stiles, shakes her head and with crossed arms she moves by him to take a seat at the table. Stiles follows shortly after, scratching his forehead wondering how they would get out of this conversation.

* * *

**"**So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your last name was again?" Agent McCall asks getting slightly full from the Chinese food.

Stiles interrupts, "Oh, its Juarez. Cinqua... Tiago."

Cattleya snickers pushing more shrimp fried rice into her mouth.

With raised eyebrows, something Cattleya gets from her dad (Stiles noticed) he states, "That's a mouthful. How do you spell that?"

"Phonetically." Stiles answers once more.

Even baby Derek is shaking his head at Stiles he suddenly looks at Agent McCall's badge, "Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?"

Cattleya's little brown eyes wonder over to Derek wondering what he was about to ask next.

"He's low level," Stiles starts.

Cattleya agrees, "_Very_low level. He doesn't even have a voice." She finishes with a smirk knowing that her dad is looking at her now.

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek says with all seriousness.

Cattleya's father shrugs, "Sometimes. When it's a Federal crime."

"What about fires?"

Stiles drops his chopsticks, "Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott." He finishes now holding onto his phone.

Ignoring Stiles Agent McCall wonders, "What kind of fires are you talking about?"

Stiles lets out a nervous laugh now tapping on the screen of his phone.

Baby Derek now has his elbows on the table looking at Agent McCall, "Do you know anything about the Hale family?"

* * *

Cattleya watched as teenage Derek slammed Stiles into the door, face first. Yup, he was defiantly still Derek.

"Okay, I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I think about it." Stiles mumbles from the door wondering why Cattleya was not helping him.

Reading his mind Cattleya gets up from Scott's bed and places her hands on top of Derek's, "Let the idiot go, he doesn't know any better. Trust me."

Derek squeezed onto the back of Stiles head looking away from Cattleya, "I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the Alpha. I'll talk to Scott." He finishes letting go of Stiles backing away from him.

Stiles nods, "Okay. I'm going to go get him. My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here, just don't move, okay?" He points behind him looking at Cattleya to make sure she would stay in the room with him. Stiles grabs onto the door leaving the room, he disappears for a second stepping back to look at Derek, "Don't move. Don't... I thought you..." Then he finally steps away going down the hallway.

Sighing Cattleya sits down on the bed rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks after a pause.

Cattleya reminds herself to sit up straight, she looks up at Derek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just this werewolf stuff is tiring me out." Cattleya yawns.

Derek stands by the window, "You're not a werewolf though…the only thing I smell is the alpha on you."

Cattleya gives a small smile, "No, I'm not a werewolf…Scott's my baby brother. I'm not sure what I am." She finishes.

Frowning Derek asks, "What do you mean?"

"There's something freaky going on with me and I'm the only one that's noticing it. I'm seeing things that aren't there, I'm doing things…sometimes I feel extremely tired, like right now and sometimes I feel completely powerful…it's strange." Cattleya panics.

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're helping me, well trying. For a pretty girl like you, I'd do anything for you." Derek flirts now crouching down in front of her.

Cattleya lets out a small laugh wiping the tears that were starting to leak from the corner of her eyes. This was so much different for her, teenage Derek was so much gentler opposed to his present aggressiveness which was not bad but this was nice to see. The two stared at each other but that was brought to a close because Cattleya tensed up. Turning her head quickly she noticed a familiar face smirking at her, Cattleya wasted no time grabbing her favorite knife throwing it Kate who easily moved from the window. When Cattleya turned around wondering where she went off to, she appeared in front of her backhanding Cattleya to the floor.

Derek watched as Kate swayed over to him, "Kate?"

"Hey, handsome? Been a long time. Longer than you think." Kate cooed.

Cattleya was too tired, too weak to get up.

Soon they were out the window with Cattleya moaning for Stiles, her face was throbbing and shortly after so was her body. She could faintly hear Stiles walking down the hallway probably talking to Scott, he walked into the bedroom to see Kate jumping from the window.

"You might be right." Stiles purses his lips making his way over to Cattleya.

As Stiles helps Cattleya up she yells out the window hoping Kate can hear her, "Whata bitch!"

* * *

A hour ticked by until Cattleya started to feel better, Stiles basically said she looked hideous and didn't need to come out to the battlefield tonight but she was going she felt like she had something to prove. After being forced to take a nap for thirty minutes she was up gaining her energy now that it seemed to be nighttime, when she woke her eyes flashed a slight purple which Stiles noticed but thought that now was not the time to speak on it. Lydia was on her way, and they needed to hurry over to the school as soon as possible.

"You seriously need to find something better than a bat," Lydia said making a smart remark.

Cattleya agreed with the red head eyeing the famous bat, "_Seriously_," She finished with a laugh before taking the lead towards the school.

The three split up, Stiles and Lydia went off in search of Derek and Peter while Cattleya ran off to where the real war began. She made it just in time to see Kira turn her back from the Berserker to look at Scott from over her shoulder.

"Kira!" Scott yelled from his position on the ground.

Her sword was knocked to the ground, shortly after she was backhanded that knocked her all the way over next to Scott. Cattleya stepped on the scene throwing her knifes quickly with the flick of her wrist and with a quick twirl, she watched as the two large creatures make their way over to them.

"Cat!" Scott screamed but she ignored him not trying to lose her focus.

She couldn't fight these things with Martial Arts, that's for damn sure. Cracking her neck she looked up at the sky, she prayed that whatever it was doing to her before that it would now come through when she really needed it to. She concentrated holding her hands out at the running creatures, suddenly a small wave of electromagnetic radiation bolt burst through her fingertips knocking the creatures off balance for a little while. This left nothing but a scratch on the creatures causing them to stubble. Gasping Cattleya felt herself become weaker again, she clutched her middle in pain not knowing what was happening but this was real because her brother and Kira were watching.

Cattleya closed her eyes waiting for her beating to come, but it never came. Lifting her weak head up, she saw a young Derek running towards the two creatures. Claws out he swung at the two creatures missing them, they took a swing but Derek dodged them doing a cartwheel pushing himself back up claws ready to swing again. Derek stopped looking over at Cattleya, Malia, Scott, and Kira.

Young Derek heard his Uncle's voice coaching him, "I _taught him to use emotion._ _To use anger._ _And to focus on it._ _To feel every ounce of rage and hatred that he could summon._ _It was the anger_ _that taught him control."_

Derek snapped out of it getting two hits in at the creatures' chest, they knocked him backwards but he caught himself on the lockers. He moved to hit them back but was shoved onto the floor, the teens that sat injured watched as his face began to morph between his present wolf form. With a growl he threw his leg upwards hitting the Berserkers right in their face. As he continued to fight it was his young self-slashing at their chests, with one last flip over them he crouched down growling and they were sent off disappearing from their sight.

Scott started to get up slowly walking towards Derek, he stopped to help his sister up steadying her before looking back at the man he began to look at like a brother.

"Derek?" He questioned to his back.

Slowly Derek started to turn around to face the twins as he panted, once fully turned around Derek stares back at the two with amber colored eyes.

Both unsure of what this means, Cattleya decides to give him a small smile, "Welcome back, Mr. Mysterious."

* * *

Now back in the comfort of her bedroom Cattleya lays in her bed thinking over everything that's happened. She turns off her light and rolls over in her bed closing her eyes but it's not long before her phone starts to ring. Reaching her hand out to grab the phone from her bedside table, she places the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cattleya. I think now is the right time for us to chat, don't you?"

"I'll be right there."

And with that being said Cattleya throws her covers off her, grabs her car keys…and disappears into the night.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! (It's only 4:26 A.M. no biggie!) Hope you enjoyed it, tried to make it slightly different and not mostly towards the script but mostly towards it if that makes sense? What's going to happen next? Leya means Liam, that's what happens next! Stay tuned! **

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	3. Young Blood

**A/N: I missed The Fosters to finish this chapter for you guys! I hope it was worth it ;)**

* * *

**Episode 3: Muted**

**Playlist:** **Bea Miller – Young Blood**

**Now Now – Wolf**

_"__We were making history,_

_Breaking rules and breaking free._

_Questioning the writing on the wall,_

_Got wind from the underground._

_Laughing as were falling down,_

_Soaking in the glory of it all…_

_But in dark times when we close our eyes_

_It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare._

_When the sun don't shine we lose our mind_

_But I swear, we can get there._

_We've__got young blood,_

_Can't destroy us._

_We make our own luck in this world,_

_We've__got young blood._

_No one chose us,_

_We make our own life in this world." -Bea Miller_

**_…_**

_"__I would kill to be your clothes,_

_Cling to your body and hang from your bones._

_But I could make a mark, if you would let me start." –Now Now_

* * *

Cattleya hated dentist, no offense to them but they just irritated her. Her dentist was a fifty year old man that could have been her sugar daddy if she really wanted him to. That was a joke guys, don't get creeped out or anything…Back to the story, Cattleya did not like going to the dentist because they always found something wrong when everything was okay. Her mother scheduled an appointment behind her back, knowing that Cattleya hated going to that horrible, horrible place. They always asked questions knowing that you could not answer them correctly with their hands down your throat! They always made small talk, then if they see a little bit of blood they say "It's because you don't floss!" Let's be honest, Cattleya flossed but she happened to forget sometimes but that doesn't mean her teeth weren't healthy!

The Latina teen stood in front of her full length mirror; roughly pulling on her plaid shirt over her light denim overalls. Her hair was pulled up into a little cute bun, she bent down digging her hands around underneath her bed for her suede black ankle boots. Once she found them, she slipped into the shoes grabbed her school bag and went downstairs. Her stomach grumbled but apparently the genius dentist said she couldn't eat, which was not cool with Cattleya at all. She was tempted to go to the fridge but was stop short when her name was called.

"Leya! So you're heading to school late, for the second time this week. You also have your friend Danny, waiting for you?"

With a scowl Cattleya turned around to see her father standing at the end of the living room with his arms crossed. Cattleya moved to put her hand on her hip, "I have a dentist appointment, which is none of your concern."

Raising his eyebrows, Mr. McCall looks at his daughter.

"It is my concern, you're my child."

"Oh, _now _you want to act like a parent?" Cattleya bit back.

Mr. McCall sighed frustrated, he knew this conversation was heading south.

"Okay…this doesn't explain why your friend is missing school too?" Agent McCall interrogated with slits in his eyes.

Cattleya could not believe that her father was trying to test her, he knew he would not win… he never did. Cattleya moved around the counter and stepped into the living room done with being questioned by her father.

"Cattleya, I'm talking to you!" Her father yelled.

Cattleya spun around to face the older man, "Really? I thought you were talking to yourself. Danny is coming with me because he's the only support system I have right now, Scotty is awkward when it comes to me going to the dentist. Mom's at work, and don't even get me started on Stiles…Now you decide to act like a parent? That's funny because I remember I was the parent back when you took me away from Mom and Scotty. Who took care of who when you _actually_ decided to come back to the penthouse?"

She watched as her father's face fell a bit, she was defiantly going to keep throwing that back into his face. Cattleya knew that would hurt him and she wanted to hurt him just as bad as this man hurt her. It was not the right way to go, but it made her feel good on the inside. It was a known fact that her father began to have an alcohol problem, and it only got worse when Mr. McCall decided to leave Beacon hills and took Cattleya with him.

Smirking Cattleya stared up at her father, "Can I leave now? Oh wait, I don't need your permission to do anything. I've done what I want since I was fifteen."

The black haired teen moved around her father with one last glare and locked her arm with Danny who stood by the front door in shock. The two walked into the morning breeze towards Cattleya's brown mini countryman. Once inside, Danny finally spoke up.

"Okay, you want to tell me what the hell that was back there?" Danny asked pointing his finger back to the McCall house.

Cattleya released her fingernails from the palm of her hand and placed them onto the steering wheel, staring forward.

"I've never hated someone as much as I hate him," She croaked.

Danny continued to stare at his pretty friend, he didn't agree with his parents all the time but he's never gotten so mad to the point where he disrespected them. He wondered what Mr. McCall did so bad to hurt his friend.

"Say no more, you don't have to talk about it." Danny decided as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

Cattleya could feel angry tears welling in her eyes, she tried her best to blink them away as she breathed turning to Danny.

"Thanks, Danny."

With a dimpled smile Danny reached over to squeeze Cattleya's hand, "Don't thank me yet, Chica. After you're done getting those teeth pulled, we're going to Lemonade."

Hopefully her doctor would give her the okay to at least get something to drink after everything is said and done. The fifteen minute drive consisted of Danny and Cattleya singing along to hit songs on the radio, badly. Ten minutes away from the office, Cattleya chewed on her bottom lip she could not lie and say that she wasn't nervous.

"So…Danny? Are there any new boys on the market?" Cattleya smiled as she turned down a street.

"Nah, not really. I'm just living hot and steamy one night stands for now."

Cattleya grinned, "Hot and steamy, huh?"

Danny laughed, "Something like that."

Cattleya paused for a second debating if she should ask this question, "Do you miss him?"

Danny leaned his head against the headrest staring out the window in front of him. He hesitated before answering, "Ethan? Do I miss Ethan? Yeah, sometimes. But he left for a good reason, we all should leave Beacon hills with all this crazy shit happening. After we graduate, I'll leave in a heartbeat."

Cattleya nodded, "I hear ya."

Although she traveled to New York, Shanghai, Canada, Colorado, and Alaska…Cattleya got a taste of what was out there. Not in the way that she wanted, she still traveled but what fun was that if you could not enjoy it with the people who weren't really there? Placing the car into park, Cattleya took a deep breath she could do this. Once you get it over with, you'll be relieved…or pissed.

Danny looked over at his friend laughing a little at her nervous appearance. He nudged her shoulder making her eyes peel open, "Come on you big baby."

Cattleya reached over to smack the teen but he got out of the car laughing loudly. She still sat in the car for a minute before Danny opened the driver's side door, helping her out of the car and threw his arm over her shoulder while tugging her closer to his body.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

Smiling up at the boy, Cattleya squeezed his side and allowed him to lead her into the building.

* * *

When Cattleya and Danny got to school, she knew right off the bat that she was not participating in gym today. Danny had study hall, which was odd since he was in part of the team last year so it was unclear if he was still on the team or not. Danny, being the sweetheart that he is walked Cattleya to gym class before leaving to the library. Cattleya gave her gym teacher the doctor's note, there were only two out of the whole school. This gym teacher was laid back opposed to Coach's harsh demeanor. She left the humid gym and made her way outside to the field. The lacrosse team were practicing which was enough to brighten Cattleya's mood.

At the dentist she got two of her bottom molars pulled out because they stopped growing. Her mouth was numb thanks to the Novocain the dentist injected her with, she had stiches on both sides of her mouth to stop her gum from bleeding. She was a little loopy and was loving every second of it. Sneaking onto the field she tip toed by Coach and plopped right onto the beach to watch the boys play. There were a lot of attractive ones that for sure! Two boys, one with dark long hair tied back into a ponytail and the other blonde haired boy were throwing balls at the goalie. He was really good, catching all the balls without any effort.

Cattleya couldn't see who was beyond the helmet but she couldn't wait to. Soon her questions were answered as the boy pulled the helmet off his head. He was gorgeous, with striking blue eyes that Cattleya could see from just sitting on the bench. His hair was messy with sweats, and he stood with a smirk on his face. His hair was a dark brown but sometimes looked lighter depending on how the sun decided to reflect on his head. Cattleya watched as the blonde ken doll looking one stood in front of the gorgeous goalie.

"Nice, Liam. You might just be our first ever freshman captain."

Cattleya heard as she watched the two. Stiles and Scott stalked onto the field getting ready to practice, it was obvious that the two juniors had some new competition.

The teen continued to watch Liam as he chatted and smile with other little freshmans. This was strange because usually freshmans turned out to be annoying, but sometime about this one had her hooked.

A face blocked her vision, big golf ball green eyes as a matter of fact.

"I would like to know…what you think you're doing, ON MY FIELD OTHER MCCALL?!" Coach Finstock yelled into Cattleya's face making her jerk back almost sliding off the bench.

That got the attention of most of the boys on the field, Cattleya looked back at Coach with a smirk before stating, "Oh, I'm just admiring the view." She said gazing over at Liam who gave her a smirk.

Coach followed her eyes and let out a laugh, "You're not going to distract my boys from practicing, do you understand me? Don't you have class?"

Cattleya felt her head get wobbly and didn't bother to answer Coach, that's when he snapped his fingers in front of her face twice to get attention.

"Are you on something, other McCall?"

"Novocain," She slurred.

"Christ! Where's the less attractive, gym teacher?! SOTO? Get her off my field, and take her to the nurse!"

From the corner of her eye she noticed Liam step up to offer but Coach shoved him back to practicing. Pouting, Cattleya let herself be dragged back into the gym by a student she had class with.

* * *

For the remainder of class, Cattleya spent it in the nurses' office sleeping off the Novocain even though the nurse informed her that the drugs would not be out of her system until three or four days have passed. Her own dentist did not tell her that she should be at home resting, she had to find out from her own nurse! She would gladly spend her time sleeping and trying to find something interesting to eat now that she had two holes in her mouth. She was excused from math class the period after, the nurse told her that Mr. Gilbertson would allow her to make up the test no later than Friday.

Once the bell rung, Cattleya decided that her fun time in the nurse was over. The nurse would keep her in office for the full day, she was actually pretty nice opposed to the nurses she had growing up who did not care to figure out what was wrong with you. This nurse was a caring grandmother, the older lady almost reminded Cattleya of her own. She went through the halls pushing by students and saw, Kira, Scott, and Stiles in a huddle.

"There she is," Stiles said grinning as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

Cattleya did a little twirl before leaning up against a locker.

Kira smiled at her crushes' twin, "Hey, how did your dentist appointment go?"

Cattleya rolled sighing as she looked at the Asian cutie, "It was fine going in, I hardly felt a thing! Afterwards I was so hungry, and I'm still hungry! I have to wait three to four days before the drugs are out of my system, so I'm a loopy."

"More than usual?" Stiles teasing earning a playful shove from Cattleya.

"Thanks for _asking_," Cattleya pressed giving a look to Stiles and Scott who just shrugged.

Stiles began to fill the three in on what happened late last night.

"An axe murderer?" Kira said with wide eyes.

"A family murdering axe murderer." Stiles insisted.

"I already heard about it," Scott says shrugging once more.

Stiles frowned, "Wait. What? You did? How?"

The four started walking further down the hallway together.

"My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news."

Cattleya crossed her arms, "That woman didn't call me to see if I was okay."

Scott turned to his sister, "Do you remember the last two times we tried to talk to you after you came out of the dentist office?"

Cattleya tapped her bottom lip, "I don't recall."

Scott grinned, "You threw a sock at me and said, 'This is for Narnia!' and you told mom that other time that you were waiting for the unicorns to come to town so you can go to wonderland together."

Kira and Stiles did not bother to cover their laughs as Cattleya glared at Scott.

"You're a sell out!" Cattleya yelled throwing a punch to Scott's arm.

The three teens continued to laugh until Stiles brought back the more important subject that needed to be dealt with.

"About the axe murdering family, let's go handle the problem!" He inquired.

Scott shook his head at his hyper active friend, "Whoa, whoa. We've got Econ in five minutes."

Really Scott, really?

Stiles stared at Scott as if he had three heads, All right. Did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer?"

"Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it." Scott bit back.

"Are you guys kidding me? There's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it?" Stiles asked just to make sure what he was hearing was correct.

Kira nodded her head agreeing with Scott, "Maybe we should just let the adults handle it."

Cattleya snorted with her hands in her pockets of her overalls, "When have we ever let adults handle it?"

She agreed with Stiles on this one. It was their job to figure out all the weird things that were happening in Beacon Hills, they didn't chose to be a part of the supernatural but they were in regardless of what happened next.

Stiles was glad that Cattleya was on his side for once, "So two of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class. Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." He finished walking off from the two.

Cattleya walked in amusement as her friend stalked off down the hallway, she turned towards Scott and Kira...gave them a tight smile before slowly walking backwards then spun around to go to her locker.

"See you at tryouts?" Scott called down at Stiles who was already halfway down the hallway.

* * *

Cattleya sat in the boy's locker room as Scott filled the two in on his kiss with Kira. The two were not shocked that she was in the boy's locker room, she somehow always ended up in the locker room without the coach noticing which was strange. They stopped questioning it, getting used to the fact that she always wanted to wish the two good luck before heading onto the field but they knew she just wanted to see some shirtless guys.

"It was the first kiss since our actual first kiss," Scott started pulling his elbow pads on.

"That's good. You kissed her." Stiles nodded trying to make sense of what Scott was so worried about.

"I did. But I didn't."

"Was... Was it on the lips?" Stiles commented.

"Yeah."

Cattleya sat up from the bench and stood up deciding to help her brother out. She wrapped her arms around Stiles' upper half, she stared up at him while he continued to look back at Scott.

"Okay, Scotty. I'm going to demonstrate." Cattleya started.

Stiles' eyes went wide as he slowly looked over at Cattleya who was smirking, she was going to enjoy this. She kept her hands wrapped around Stiles, "Was it like this?"

She pressed a tender peck to Stiles' cheek and pulled back seeing a bit of red tint on the spot.

"Was there tongue?" Stiles' asked weakly.

Cattleya placed her lips on Stiles' cheek, allowing her tongue to slip out of her mouth to press onto the skin of Stiles' cheek before pulling back.

"Or was it like that?"

Scott blinked looking down before concluding, "No. I... It was like how you kiss your grandmother when you're five."

Cattleya let go of Stiles taking her seat back onto the bench, Stiles cleared his throat leaning his arm on the lockers. He could not believe that one of his friends just made out with his face!

"Oh, chaste. You gave her a chaste kiss." Stiles added.

Scott breathed, "Yeah, and now it's... It's all weird. It's all completely weird and I... I don't know what to do. Maybe I should text her."

Cattleya shook her head as Stiles spoke up, "No. Just no with the texts."

A whistle blew gaining the attention of all the boys in the room, when Scott and Stiles turned to Cattleya she was already gone from the locker room.

* * *

Cattleya met up with Kira and Malia to watch the boys practice. The coach blew his whistle watching as the boys ran by, "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic." He listed.

Stiles paused breathing hard and dropped to the ground making Cattleya let out a loud laugh while pointing at him. Kira pushed her hand down and Malia sent her a glare which Cattleya just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I got you," Scott panted as he helped Stiles onto his feet.

"Who came in first?" He wheezed.

Everyone lay on the floor catching their breaths as Liam was the only one doing push-ups in the middle of the boys. Cattleya watched him dragging her teeth along her lips but stopping at the corner and bit down.

"Are you serious, him?" Malia said watching how Cattleya looked at him.

Cattleya looked over at Malia, "He's hot, sue me."

"He isn't human. What is he? Like a Were-Cheetah? Does it even exist? Is that a thing?" Stiles suggested as he watched the younger teen work out.

"I think he's just good." Scott sighed still holding onto a wheezing Stiles.

"I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere."

"Okay. Okay."

Cattleya had headphones in her easr and was in her own little word dancing along to the music in her seat. Kira was leaning against a lacrosse stick sighing as she watched the field, and Malia was trying to figure out her math homework.

Malia looked up at Kira this time and asked bluntly, "What's wrong with you?"

Kira glanced at Malia in panic, "Me? Nothing."

"You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting. What's going on?"

Kira looked over at Cattleya who pointed at her and nodded dancing along to the music. She wouldn't hear a thing.

"Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all."

"What do you want it to be?" Malia frowned.

"More." Kira replied sadly resting her hands on top of the lacrosse stick; placing her chin on top of her fingers.

Stiles was first in line practicing, he bent down to scoop up the ball into the net but failed so he just decided to pick up the ball with a gloved hand and slam it into the net. He leaned back holding the stick high in the air before extending his arm forward throwing the ball right into the net of the goalie. Snickers arose from the group of boys behind him, he looked around embarrassed as the goalie threw the ball to the side. Cattleya actually pouted for her friend as he moved to the back of the line, but not without glaring at Liam who smirked at him.

Cattleya watched with interest now that Liam pulled his arm back then forward quickly throwing the ball right into the goal net without a problem.

"Yes!" Coach Finstock yelled.

Cattleya clapped for him.

"Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid!" Stiles said from his spot next to Scott.

"You don't have to hate him. The team needs new players." Scott reasoned.

"What about a new team captain?" Stiles addressed.

The two shared a look, Scott wanted to maintain that status as the team captain. He shook his head before stepping forward and got threw the ball, the ball bounced right off the side of the pole base of the net causing the boys behind him to laugh.

"Nice, McCall." Garrett, the new blonde headed freshman laughed.

"Hey, Garrett... _Shut up!" _Stiles said standing up for Scott.

It was soon Liam's turn again and he scored every goal, Scott went missing again along with Stiles which earned entertainment from the rest of the boys. Kira turned to Malia, "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?"

Malia said nothing as Cattleya spoke up, "Oh no, Scott's good he's just sucking major ass right now. This is what happens when you don't practice like you should."

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Stiles frowned as he stared at his best friend.

"I don't know. I'm having a really off day."

"Off day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you."

Annoyed Scott debated, "I didn't see you make any shots."

"Yes, that is because I'm terrible, though, Scott. You... You are the Alpha." Stiles said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not on the field. I'm a human on the field."

"Well, human you is kind of sucking at the moment. So do you think there is any way you can use just like a little tiny bit of wolf power?"

"It's cheating."

"I know it is! It's just I hate seeing this little freshman come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushie off. I hate it." Stiles replied glaring up at the boys in front of them.

Scott's eyes flashed red, "He's not going to steal all the glory."

Coach Finstock blew his whistle signaling all the boys to huddle up, "Hustle! McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones. Let's go! Line it up!"

With raised eyebrows, Cattleya pulled her headphones out knowing that this would be good. The two boys stood in the middle of the field chatting about something important. The blonde headed ken doll look alike was up first, Cattleya hoped Stiles and Scott got him. The teen started off running spinning around and raised his stick ready to aim but Stiles slammed his stick down onto his knocking him to the ground.

"That's my boys! Those two are like sons to me." Coach yelled.

Another boy ran as Scott and Stiles charged at him, they easily knocked him down. The two butted heads after knocking him the kid down.

"Yes!" Kira cheered as Cattleya blew a whistle with her fingers in her mouth.

Another guy ran forward but was knocked down before he could even aim at the goal.

"That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" Coach applauded.

Stiles and Scott ran up each other hitting each other's chest, but Stiles fell backwards and quickly pulled himself up. The field was tense as they saw the next boy they were going against, Liam. He swung his stick across the grass as he watched Stiles and Scott. He held on tight to the stick before scooping the ball up and ran towards the two. He doged Stiles who slid onto the ground, side stepped Scott who turned around to watch him spin and throw the ball into the goal.

"Aw!" Kira muttered.

Malia frowned as Cattleya thought that was pretty hot, there was no doubt that the kid was good. Liam ran by Scott and Stiles giving them a smug look as the two watched on in shock.

Before Kira or Cattleya could do anything Malia stood up from the bleachers yelling, "That was luck!"

Scott and Stiles looked over in surprise.

Malia put her hands around her mouth making sure that Coach Finstock looked over at her, "Do-over!"

Coach Finstock snorted, "Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice."

With her hands on her hips Malia bargained, "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach turned to the field as Malia sat back down with a smile.

Oh she's done it now.

Everyone got back into place, unknown to everyone Scott growled as he charged forward. Stiles jumped into the air missing Liam completely, right behind him Scott dung his head into Liam's stomach flipping Liam over his over back. The kid scrambled to get off the floor as Scott and Stiles took their helmets off looking down at him in worry. The coach moved his whistle from his mouth running over to them, "Don't move! Don't touch him!"

Cattleya stood up in the stands with her hands over her mouth.

Liam stumbled to stand, "I'm okay, Coach. I'm all right. Ahhh! I think it's my leg."

Scott and Stiles moved over to support Liam, helping him stand.

"I think we better get him to the nurse." Stiles said to coach.

The two moved pass the coach helping Liam towards the nurse, the coach looked distraught as he watched his potential star get taken away.

Coach watched as they left but pointed his hand to the remaining team, "Run around... Start running around the field!" The boys started their lap as coach Finstock took the ball yelling, Stupid!"

The ball was flying towards Malia but Kira caught it quickly with the lacrosse stick. Coach, Malia, Cattleya and Kira watched in awe.

"Oh! Wow! Nice catch. Throw it back."

Kira stood from the bleachers and threw the ball back, watching as it hit Coach Finstock's ribs. He fell to the ground holding on his ribs as Cattleya laughed, "Way to go Kira!"

"Oh my god!" Kira gasped while ignoring Cattleya.

From his crouched down position Coach yelled, "Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse."

Cattleya squeezed her shoulder and waved at the two girls telling them that she would see them later. Jumping from the bleachers she pointed, laughed, and shook her head at the coach on her way by earning a dark glare from the older man.

* * *

Stiles, Cattleya, and Liam waited for Scott who was busy talking to Kira. Cattleya hoped the two would figure out what the two wanted from each other, and fast. Five minutes later, Scott got into the car with a lazy smile playing on his lips. Cattleya smirked at Stiles in the rearview mirror and looked over at Liam who looked pissed and in pain.

"I'm Cattleya," She started.

Liam's glare moved from the window to look over at Cattleya, he studied her face. She was really attractive, slender nose, cute chipmunk cheeks, pouty pink lips, dark brown eyes…he figured she was related to Scott.

"Liam…but I bet you already knew that," He muttered.

Cattleya gave him a smile, "You can rest your leg on my lap, if you'd like. Stiles' shitty jeep does not provide a lot of room back here."

Stiles who was rushing to the hospital looked back at his friend, "Don't talk about her like that, she can hear you!"

Cattleya rolled her eyes and gently helped Liam place his injured leg onto her lap. Liam stared at her in wonder as Cattleya lay her head back, she was feeling sleepy. Slowly she flicked her eyes to look at Liam, once their eyes met they both shared a smile before looking away from each other.

* * *

The four made it to the hospital in no time with Cattleya leading the way. Cattleya leaned against the desk informing the nurse behind the desk about what happened. Cattleya looked at Scott who was looking behind her, she turned to see her mother walking towards them.

"Uh... Hi, Mom." Scott said with a small smile.

Cattleya waved her at mom, thanked the nurse beside her and turned to her mother. Liam would be alright, even though he did not feel like it at the moment.

Cattleya and Scott's mother moved to get a wheelchair for the boy, Stiles and Scott helped him sit in the wheelchair. Their mother could sense the tension right off the bat that maybe the cause of his injured had to do with sports.

"Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you." Momma McCall gently said as she wheeled Liam down the hallway.

The three watched as Liam was wheeled away from them.

Stiles turned to the twins, "I got to get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study."

Cattleya gave him a smile that resembled spongebob when he found out that Squidward liked krabby patties. Stiles pointed at her but kept his eyes on Scott, "I'm gonna ignore that face right now."

Scott sighed, "Sure. I want to check on him anyway."

"Same," Cattleya stated nudging Scott's hip.

She hated seeing her brother look guilty.

"Hey, I don't need to say that wasn't your fault, right?" Stiles insisted trying to catch Scott's eye.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled.

Cattleya pursed her lips.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling, back to the other half of his body." Stiles tried.

Scott shook his head sadly, "If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either."

Cattleya decided to speak up, "It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human."

Stiles decided that that was enough to be said, he squeezed Scott's shoulder, and did his secret handshake with Cattleya before leaving the two.

* * *

Cattleya came back from the food court, she stole some jello since that was the only soft food she could have at the moment. Apparently the butt munch worker in the café did not believe that she was the daughter of a nurse that worked here and tried to charge her five dollars for jello. That wasn't going to work. So once the worker turned his back, she stole jello and applesauce.

Soon she found her brother on the phone, she hummed as she finished off the applesauce and stood next to him wondering who was on the phone.

"So am I. I'm at the hospital too." Scott said looking over at Cattleya who was now frowning.

She didn't hear the last thing the person on the line said, but the look on Scott's face said it all.

It was go time.

* * *

Scott and Cattleya took off running down the hallway towards the elevator. The doors were slowly closing at the two made it half way down the hallway.

"Wait! Hold the doors!"

The doors closed shut right in front on both of the sibling's faces. Although Cattleya hated using energy, she hit Scott's shoulder pointing the staircase and off they went.

As they made it the next floor, they both could hear their mother's scream fill the hallway.

"No! Leave me alone! No!"

Scott's growl echoed through the halls making Cattleya once again proud. Scott ran down the hallways with Cattleya right behind them, she ran over to her mother pulling her against the wall as the Scott slammed the boy – or blood covered creature against the wall. With a kick, the boy/ creature kicked Scott sending him flying against the wall that Cattleya and their mother was leaned against. He left them running down the hallway.

Scott slid over to his mother checking her over. Cattleya did the same, but was thankful that the blood on her was not actually hers.

" 'm okay. I'm all right." Their mother panted.

Scott crouched, "Are you sure?"

Momma McCall nodded with a small smile, "Go get that son of a bitch."

Scott gave a look to Cattleya making sure that she would watch over their mother, she gave him a nod and he ran off after the boy.

* * *

By the time Cattleya calmed her mother down, she left her running up the steps towards the roof. How did she know everything was going down up there, she had no idea? What did she think she was going to do? She had no idea. Once she made it upstairs she saw the boy/ creature push another person off the side of the roof. She continued running seeing Scott jump on the creature.

Scott shoved the creature to the side running to grasp onto the person who was hanging off the side of the roof. The creature ran towards Scott grabbing onto him and tried pulling him backwards. Cattleya ran over flicking her hands outwards, hearing the person over the room screaming.

"I can't hold on!" The boy screamed.

It was Liam!

A energy wave flashed out of her hand, but Cattleya was shoved to the ground as a loud scream filled the roof top. The creature let go of Scott and fell to the floor, she could not believe what she was seeing. Her hands shook as she stared at the man with no mouth. Scott pulled Liam back onto the roof letting him fall to the side, the two twins watched as the man pulled the axe out of the now dead creatures back.

Then he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review on what you thought!? Next update will be on Wednesday. Tonight's episode looks like a horror movie, it's going to be crazy! **


	4. Tunnel Vision

**A/N: Sadly no reviews, but this is my favorite story to write. **

* * *

**Episode 4: The Benefactor**

**Playlist: ****Maria Taylor - Tunnel Vision**

**Former Vandal - War**

_"Tunnel vision can take you through hell._

_We got a little off track,_

_We got back in the belly of the flame._

_Lie in the pieces I lack._

_And we were running from the outside,_

_Running toward the finish line._

_I was betting on the other side." - __**Maria Taylor**_

_**...**_

_"You run, like the letters on these pages._

_I'm not sick but still so far away from sane._

_Nightmares, but I haven't slept in ages._

_The battles won, but there's still poison in our veins._

_We've lost control, anything but gently down the stream._

_Hold me close, hold me tell me that life is but a dream." - __**Former Vandal**_

* * *

"IF THIS ROOM WAS BURNIN', I WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE! 'CAUSE YOU'VE BEEN TAKIN' UP MY MIND, WITH YOUR LITTLE WHITE LIES, LITTLE WHITE LIES! YOU SAY YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL, BUT I KNOW YOU WOULD GIRL! 'CAUSE YOU'VE BEEN TELLIN' ME ALL NIGHT! WITH YOUR LITTLE WHITE LIES, LITTLE WHITE LIES! WITH YOUR LITTLE WHITE LIES, LITTLE WHITE LIES!"

Cattleya belted from the top of her lungs as she grinded her hips upwards in the air. There was no shame in her game as she danced along to the pop rock beat, she needed a little One Direction to ease her from all of her worries that occurred tonight. One Direction made her happy, she believed she was Mrs. Horan since Zayn broke her heart and settled for the girl in that pop group. But she knew deep down that, Zayn Malik will always have her heart hands down. She was waiting for Deaton to get back to her, but it seemed as if the doctor forgotten about it. She understood that tonight was a little hectic, but that was nothing new.

In her mind she was dancing in between the golden eyed Greek model, and the adorable blonde haired Irish man with seduction written in her eyes. She could definitely direct a music video of their's if you know, she had the money to do so. Cattleya moved over to her laptop to pause the song as she heard some thumping, she was the only one home at the moment. After her mother practically pushed her out of the hospital doors, persuading her that she was fine and just a little shaken up she went home not knowing where Scott went after they left the rooftop. Now all Cattleya heard was silence as she stared at the wall against her bed, cautiously she clicked on the video and let the music bounce off the walls. Shortly after she heard some thudding once again; paused the music. Grabbing the first thing Cattleya saw, which was her stick that had ribbon attached to it (She participated in Rhythmic gymnastics since she was about nine, her main concern was Martial Arts now, but occasionally she still found herself falling back into old habits.)

"Yes, attack the cute teenage girl that's left in this big house all by herself at night! This is exactly how I want to die," Cattleya mumbled as she poked her head out into the long hallway.

Cattleya stepped back into her bedroom, grabbed onto her Pepperidge farm Geneva cookies, and cautiously stepped out into the hallway.

"Momma? Scotty? Jackass?" Cattleya called out to her family members, her naturally hoarse voice echoing off of the burnt orange walls.

Giving off another long sigh after receiving no response from her family, the black haired teen shoved her back against the wall. Tucking the stick underneath one arm, Cattleya reached into the bag in search for a cookie. She needed a little chocolate to give her the strength to fight off this murderer. For all she knew it could of been the Axe murder, she prayed that it wasn't. The Latina was too cute to die so young. Humming and with her eyes rolling back into her head, she shook off her nervousness. Cattleya tiptoed sideways next door to Scott's bedroom. His bedroom door was left slightly ajar, peeking through the crack she noticed that everything seemed to be in tact. Kicking the door open, she surveyed the room with her ribbon stick held out in front of her. How would that keep her alive? Who in the world knows! She could easily wrap the ribbon around the axe murderers throat, there's a thought!

Cattleya checked his closet until she heard some strained muffling and thumping. Cattleya dropped the bag making the nuts left over in the bag spill over her gray sweatpants. Letting out a curse, she snatched a cookie from the bag and crept towards Scott's bathroom. The noise was definitely coming from the shower, with a deep breath she snatched the shower curtain back, threw the stick at the murderer and stepped back getting ready to land a kick at the murderer's face. Something stopped her. Peeking one eye open she looked to see Liam with his ice blue eyes wide with fear, and duct tape wrapped all around the poor kid.

With raised eyebrows Cattleya pointed at him, "You're definitely cuter than the axe murderer."

Liam just blinked up at her, then he started bashing his feet against the tub as in a way to say 'Help me!'

Cattleya sighed as she sat down on the edge of the tub, "See the thing is...Scott didn't tell me he was kidnapping you. Whatever reason behind the kidnapping, I'm sure it's a good one! I won't untie you until Scooby get's here...but don't worry I'll keep you company."

She patted his duct taped legs and twiddled her thumbs as she wondered what she could talk about, with this _very_ attractive freshman. Clapping her hands together, she gave Liam the wait a minute sign after feeling his intense stare on her face she needed to get something to cheer the poor puppy up. Picking up the Geneva cookies, she jogged back into the bathroom and plopped down on the edge of the tub.

"Cookie?" Cattleya offered, this was something she should have gained points for. The girl **never** shared these cookies with anyone!

Liam gave her a glare and moved his eyes downwards towards his lips. Cattleya cringed at the thought, when that tape gets ripped it off it's gonna hurt!

Shoving the cookie into her mouth, she chewed before saying, "Riiight, sorry. Well since we're here! You're pretty good at Lacrosse, I've never had any interest in it...then Scott and Stiles wanted to join so being the fantastic person I am, I supported those dweebs. But you Liam, you've got a real talent."

Liam watched her as she talked, he felt joy that all his practicing with his step-dad payed off. What also made it better, was a gorgeous girl who was related to the team captain thought so. If the fifteen year old wasn't pissed at the moment, he would smile at her...through the duct tape and everything.

Cattleya ran her fingers through her dark hair and leaned onto her knees, "You're probably thinking what's my story...if you're not that's okay, whatever. I have no choice but to talk to you, trust me..._I_ _don't mind._" She laughed.

The eldest McCall debated if she should say anything, she was not exactly sure if Scott bit him or not. That scream Liam gave from the top of the roof was obviously fear, he was slipping from Scott's hands that's what she could tell from her side. She decided not to get into that, without knowing the true facts just yet.

"Well I'm Cattleya, we officially met on the way to the hospital. I'm a twin, older by four minutes and seven seconds. My favorite color is peach, favorite movie of all time is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The one that came out in 1971, not the 2005 version. The original always shits on the remake, don't get me wrong I like Johnny Depp, he's cool but there's just something about the original. Um, I took gymnastics at the age of nine...hence why I threw my stick at you. Sorry about that, But I'm more into Martial arts now."

Liam listened carefully, he did not know why she was telling him all of this exactly. They just met, but he also didn't mind. It sorta made it easier trapped in some guy's bathtub. Cattleya looked over at Liam to see him still staring at her, it was as if the kid was trying to figure her out. She gave him a soft smile, but paused as she heard some thumps coming up the steps. Cattleya quickly closed the shower curtain and crossed one leg over the other, shoved a cookie into her mouth and shushed Liam. Cattleya's eyes met Stiles' first, then Scott's.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked with a frown.

Cattleya shrugged her shoulders, "What does it look like I'm doing? Eating cookies in the bathroom...wait that's actually pretty unsanitary now that I think about it."

Stiles stared at his friend, "Okay...let's rephrase the question. What are you really doing in here?"

Cattleya gasped, "How dare you?!"

Stiles and Scott looked at each other before turning their gaze back at the black haired teen. Cattleya always used that on someone to get out of getting scolded, or questioned any further.

"You can't come into _our_ house and start questioning _me_!"

Scott nodded, "She's kinda right."

Stiles squinted his eyes at the two twins, "Are you two, freakin' kidding me right now? _You_, my friend have serious issues that you need to talk to a doctor about. And Scott, _you're_ the one who asked me for help...so if you will excuse us," He argued lightly shoving Cattleya out of the way.

Cattleya stumbled as she glared at her tall friend, "Uh, rude! For your information, the doctors can't find anything wrong with me so suck on that!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain back to see Liam grunting, "So you bit him."

That was enough to answer Cattleya's questions. Scott did it to save him, he was always trying to save everyone. Maybe he needed a little saving in return, hm? The three made it back into Scott's bedroom, the two boys took their spots on Scott's bed as Cattleya stood in front of them.

"Yeah," Scott nodded.

Cattleya interrupted her arms now crossed, "_And_ you kidnapped him."

"Yeah."

"_And_ you brought him here." Stiles said as if Scott was slow.

Scott looked over at Stiles with his hands held out, "I panicked."

As if that makes it's better!

Stiles pursed his lips, "Yup. This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?"

Muffled cries were heard, maybe Stiles should of kept his voice down. Cattleya gave the two stern looks, she just wanted this night to be over already!

Stiles turned his head from the bathroom, "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck."

**That** was true.

"I know. Which is why I called you. So, what do we do?" Scott asked.

Why didn't Scott ask Cattleya for her help? She felt _slightly_ offended.

Stiles let out a long sigh, knowing what they would have to do.

* * *

Cattleya watched as Stiles and Scott placed Liam into a chair. He glared up at the two while breathing hard, he was definitely pissed but he looked hot while being pissed.

Stiles pointed his finger at Liam as if he were a small child, "Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it? Okay."

Stiles looked over at Cattleya, then Scott who both nodded at him in return. Stiles reached over and ripped the tape off of Liam's mouth, which he exclaims painfully. Cattleya definitely felt his pain.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?"

Scott frowned while Cattleya plucked Stiles' arm, "_I_ don't even understand what you just said, and I have a 4.6 GPA."

"Well it's a good thing that question wasn't directed towards you then, huh?" Stiles sarcastically said.

Cattleya started rolling her neck, "Oh, don't get sassy with me."

The two started arguing back and forth before Liam cut them off, "Not really," He growled.

That was enough for their attention to turn back to the current situation, "Good. That's good."

Scott agreed, "I don't understand either."

Cattleya held her hand out to Stiles as if to prove a point.

Ignoring her Stiles looked over at Scott, "Maybe you should tell him."

Wild ice blue eyes flickered back and forth between the two older boys, "Tell me what?"

Scott took a step forward and spoke slowly, "Liam... What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you."

"Unless it kills you," Stiles finished noticing the two glares from the McCall twins, "Shouldn't have said that."

Liam starts getting worked up, "What?"

He puts his head down as Stiles points out, " Uh... Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is he... Is he crying?"

Scott slowly bent down to look at now sobbing boy, "Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right. You're not going to die."

"Probably not," Stiles muttered.

Cattleya glares at him, "STILES! You're not helping the poor puppy okay, so shut up! Or I'll **make** you shut up."

Stiles snorted, "You can't do anything to me, you're like half my size. If that."

Cattleya raised a eyebrow at Stiles, she cracked her knuckles turning towards the honey eyed boy. She easily wrapped his throat into a choke hold, with wide eyes Stiles whacked at her arms as she slowly eased him onto the floor.

"Stop it." Scott warned the two.

Cattleya let go of Stiles and stood up from the floor, Stiles gasped for air as she slowly got up off the floor, "You are evil!"

"Right back at ya!" Cattleya snapped back.

Stiles held his throat and looked over at a sobbing Liam, "Okay, possibly not." He muttered as if that would make Liam change his mind about the whole dying thing.

Scott looked back at Stiles, "Would you just help me untie him?"

The two friends moved over tearing the tape off the younger teen. Cattleya stood back biting onto her nail as he continued staring down at his lap.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Scott tried.

He slowly stood up and Cattleya moved backwards.

Stiles also tried to help, "We're sorry about that. We're really sorry."

He grunted as he turned around grabbing onto the chair and flipped it over, breaking the chair while knocking Scott onto the floor.

"Liam! What the hell is your-" Stiles started but was cut off as Liam threw a punch to Stiles' face knocking him back into the dresser.

Cattleya was next, she didn't want to fight him but if she **had** to she would. He stepped towards her as she got into a stance, his hands latched onto her waist making her freeze. His hands were warm, he stared at her for a second before shoving her backwards into the hallway. The back of her head hit the wall as he let go of her running down the hallway. He stopped looking down at his foot, to see that he felt no pain. Liam turned to see Cattleya slowly pushing herself off the wall, Stiles and Scott were stumbling into the hallway.

"Ah! Get him!" Stiles yelled he took off into a run with Scott right behind him.

The two charged at Liam as he let out a scream, Cattleya ran after the two as she watched them all tumble down the stairs. They were all tangled together, Cattleya felt a laugh bubble in her throat but now was not the time. Liam was the first one to get untangled, he looked back at Cattleya before throwing the front door open and ran out into the night.

"Leg! I got him! I got him! I got him, I got him!" Stiles yelled while panting.

The two sat up in realization that Liam was not in the house anymore, Scott gave Stiles an annoyed glance before shoving his foot off the side of his face. The two both glanced out the front door before Scott said, "Your plan sucked, too."

Cattleya groaned from the top of the steps, and threw herself backwards onto the floor.

* * *

The next morning Cattleya received a good night's sleep, she even woke up thirty minutes before it was time for her to get up. She stared at her window seat that was not too far away from her bed, it was still slightly dark outside with touches of gray blue peeping through her curtains. Cattleya wondered what else could go wrong today, but she thought better to voice it out loud. Before she knew it, her bedroom door was cracked open she turned around in her bed to see Scott standing by the door toothbrush in his mouth. At this point she was sitting cross legged on her bed just staring at nothing, Scott studied his sister for a second...he knew something was going on but he didn't understand what it was exactly. (Join the club!)

"You arrlright?" Scott spoke spitting toothpaste everywhere.

Cattleya scrunched up her nose, "Ew! Yeah, I'm fine."

Scott pulled the brush from his mouth, "Are you sure...you look a little tired."

"It's five-fifty..and it's a school morning. Connect the dots, dude." Cattleya mumbled moving to get out of her bed.

Scott continued watching his sister as he started brushing his teeth again, she made her way over to her closet picking out a outfit for the day. When she turned around Scott was standing not too far away from her making her jump.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Scott stated.

Cattleya gave him a small smile, "Of course I know. I used to bother you all the time, climbing into your bed when I couldn't sleep. We would talk about anything and everything until we fell asleep. Plus, any problems that I have. I would leave you out of it, you have enough to deal with as a teenage werewolf."

Scott's smile turned into a frown, "Your problems are _my_ problems, you're my twin. And don't you forget it."

Cattleya playfully rolled her similar brown eyes as she looked up at her younger but taller brother, "How can I? You're almost as good looking as me."

Scott laughed dropping some toothpaste onto the floor, with a grossed out face Cattleya pointed her finger towards her door trying to kick him out. Scott grinned stepping towards Cattleya who squealed running back into her closet. Scott easily latched onto her wrists and tugged her forward, he placed a wet kiss to her forehead leaving toothpaste trails in the shape of lips. Scott laughed as the face his dear sister was giving him, with disgust she stomped into her bathroom slamming the door leaving Scott laughing and with a shake of his head he made his exit...her bedroom door leaving nothing but a click.

Fifteen minutes later, Cattleya is stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. After placing lotion on her body, Cattleya looks up into the mirror and let's out a small scream. She can't see the color of her eyes, all she sees is a blue light simmering about. First black (without her knowing), purple (which Stiles witnessed) and now a light blue (which she is witnessing herself for the very first time!) Panting Cattleya blinks her eyes but the blue seems to stay the same, she runs her fingers along the bags underneath her eyes. Cattleya breathes, trying to act calm before closing her eyes for a minute trying to think of a way to stop this from continuing. Another minute passes and Cattleya opens her eyes to see her normal brown eyes staring back at her, letting out a breath she holds onto the edge of the sink feeling weak once more.

"What the hell is happening to me," Cattleya whispered before gaining some control and leaving her bathroom.

She couldn't stay home again because she was at risk of hearing her father's mouth, which she was tired of hearing to be honest. Cattleya was not in the mood for getting dolled up today, she blow dried her hair and pulled it up into a simple ponytail. Grabbing her white short sleeve t-shirt that had a small alien drawing upon her breast pocket written with the words: _**"I come in peace."** _She tied the bottom half of her shirt into a small knot, slipped on her blue ripped jeans that hugged her bottom half perfectly. Cattleya pulled on some white Uptown Nikes to top of her outfit off, she also grabbed a gray and black sweater to wipe off the chill that would greet her bones. Before leaving her bedroom the teen sat down on her freshly made bed and grabbed her favorite sunflower pen and scribbled onto a new page from her leather notebook.

**- Insanely weak**

**- Feeling completely powerful on some days**

**- absorbing light**

**- Energy waves?**

**-Hardly sleeping through the night (sometimes not sleeping at all)/ deep sleeps**

**-No dreams/ nightmares as of yet - just blankness**

**-Now eyes are flashing a blue color with no pupil being shown. They seem to shimmer.**

Cattleya scribbled the last part down into the journal, staring down at her slightly messy but pretty slanted handwriting. She had no idea what this meant, that's why she needed Deaton to return her call. There was nothing left for her to, but wait. She closed the journal, tossed it into her bag and left her bedroom deciding not to worrying too much which was completely impossible. Once she got downstairs, she found both of her parents gone from the house and Scott was already waiting for her in the kitchen. The two silently ate their breakfast in the kitchen together before following one another to the driveway.

School was never a good place to go anymore, especially in Beacon Hills...but when has school ever been a thrill?

* * *

Cattleya was off her game in Film class, they started the class with going around the room and discussing what everyone would be doing for their project. The seventeen year completely forgot about the assignment for this class, between experiencing college life (two days out of the week by the way!), finding Derek, arguing with her father, dealing with a axe murderer, and now figuring out what was happening to her could take a lot out of a girl! When she told her teacher she had no idea what she was going to do, she not only shocked her but she shocked the class as well. Cattleya was known for just going with her imagination even if it did not make a bit of sense...it was also just interesting to see what she would come up with. Her not knowing what she wanted to film, was kind of a let down. Too bad she did not care that she shocked everyone, she just wanted to sleep and want a day off without a new problem being thrown onto her plate.

The next bell rung signaling second period, Cattleya wandered the halls in a daze. It was no surprise that she saw Scott and Stiles in the hallway corning Liam, with a sigh she walked over to the group of boys.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you!" Liam yelled looking back and forth between the two older teens that surrounded him.

Cattleya leaned against the wall watching the two, Liam's eyes moved over to hers not knowing if she was still upset with him when he shoved her. There were dark bags underneath her eyes that she didn't bother covering, her lips held a secret that he could not figure out. She was unsure if Scott and Stiles noticed her leaned against the walls but if they did, they decided not to bring her into it even though she was always involved.

"Can you just listen for one second. Please? Liam... We're brothers now." Scott started but finished with a quote from the famous, Derek Hale.

Cattleya face-palmed.

"What?" Liam snapped looking at Scott with piercing blue-green eyes, Cattleya guessed they changed depending on his mood.

Stiles held onto the straps of his backpack and stared down at the floor, " Oh, God. That's..."

Liam glared at Scott, " What are you talking about? We just met and you _bit_ me."

Cattleya laughed getting the three boys attention.

"The bite... The bite is a gift." Scott spoke making Liam look away from his sister.

Liam stared at Scott with confusion and annoyance, "Scott, stop. Please stop," Stiles interrupted before moving to stand next to Scott.

Stiles decided to take control of this conversation, "You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt."

Cattleya snickered once more, these guys had no idea how to comfort a newly turned werewolf. Stiles and Scott seemed to glance at her, thinking maybe she could help them but she poked her lips out and put her hands up in the air letting them know that she was not getting into this...just yet.

"By _kidnapping_ me?" Liam protested.

"Just to clarify, **Scott** kidnapped you. Okay? I aided and abetted." Stiles explained as his voice trailed off.

Scott added, "Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big."

That was slowly going towards the right direction...

Liam sneered, "Nothing's happening to me. Nothing." He ripped the once blood soaking bandage off of his forearm to prove a point.

The three stared at his arm before he left taking down the opposite hallway, but not without glancing at Cattleya as if he wanted to say something to her. Cattleya moved to stand next to her brother, Scott and Stiles shared a intense stare while Cattleya stared at Liam's retreating form.

* * *

The bell rung signaling that it was time for third period, instead of going straight to class the six friends met in between the school buses.

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia complained to Lydia.

Lydia pursed her lips, "Actually, it's _my_ basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

BOOM BITCH!

Stiles decided to stick up for his cuddle buddy, "All right, she's still learning."

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott decided.

Kira asked, "But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

Stiles decides to come up with a bright idea, "I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake."

Malia nodded agreeing with the plan, "I'm in."

She's definitely related to the Hales, that's for sure.

Scott shook his head, "We're not _killing_ or _kidnapping_ him."

Cattleya stretched her arms in the air and bounced on her toes, "You already tried that and failed...I mean the whole kidnapping part." She finished with a yawn.

Scott frowned.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia proposed.

Stiles poked his lips out, "So, you're going to ask out a freshman?"

Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder, "No, I'm done with teenage boys. But, if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster."

Everyone's attention turned to the Asian cutie, with wide eyes she looked around the circle of friends.

"Who? Me? No way. Not me." She said instantly.

Lydia smirked at her, "Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen."

"Me?" She innocently asked once more, and gazed at Scott who smiled at her.

Lydia smiled, "You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen."

Kira looked over at Cattleya who was picking her nails, "Uh...why don't we make Leya do it? She's the one who has a crush on him."

Malia nodded her head, "That's right."

Scott and Stiles looked at Cattleya who's facial expression held annoyance, Kira bit her head and put her head down.

"On a freshman? A-Are you serious? You could pick anyone in this whole school and you pick that guy?" Stiles says not believing a word he's hearing.

Cattleya rolled her eyes at Stiles, "I don't do crushes. I love hard or I don't love at all. All I said was the guy is attractive, that's it. You're right Stiles, I could pick any guy in the school but Danny is gay and Niall is on tour so _you_ can be quiet."

Kira sighed, "So will you do it?"

Lydia was smiling at this new found information.

Cattleya shook her head, "Nope! I'm not in the mood to flirt right now, but I'm surely going to witness! Let's go Key-Key!" Cattleya exclaimed wrapping her arm around her new friend's and tugged her towards the building.

Lydia smiled at the remaining friends, "She's witnessing because she's a smidge jealous."

* * *

Cattleya could not believe that Kira was nervous, it was not that hard to flirt! How else did she think she won Scott? Cattleya hid by the lockers making sure that Liam would not see her once he left class. The bell rung and the hallways started to fill with students rushing down the halls, Cattleya whistled signaling Kira to walk down the steps now. Liam walked out into the hallway with his friend right beside him, Kira had his attention. She was doing well strutting down the steps with her eyes trained only on him, Cattleya noticed the little eyebrow raise. Right towards the end of the steps, Kira was slowly falling forwards but held her hands out to brace her fall. Liam did not wait, rushing over to her to aid.

Laughter was escaping through Cattleya's covered mouth.

Liam bent down next to Kira who slowly pushed herself upwards from the floor, "Are you okay?"

Kira blew her hair out of her face, flickered her hair away, leaned her face onto her hand, and smiled up at the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah. Fine. You want to go to a party tonight?"

The expression Liam gave her was a definite yes.

* * *

Cattleya decided to change her outfit for this "party" at Lydia's grandmother's lake house and maybe she wanted to look fab for a certain someone, but keep this in mind people never dress to impress just dress for you. Cattleya rocked a plaid red, black, white, and a bit of green long sleeve shirt with the chest part cut out. A black leather skirt, some black boots and Lydia decided to give her a crown braid while torturing her/ teasing her about Liam.

"So what was it that grabbed your attention, was it the age?" Lydia laughed as she finished Cattleya's braid.

Cattleya rolled her eyes at Lydia which she could see through the vanity, "You think you're so funny, don't you? I don't know why everyone is giving me shit for it, you guys act like I'm in love with the guy!"

Malia messed around with some old records she found and asked from her side of the room, "Well are you?"

"I believe in love at first sight...which can also equal up to just lust at first sight. I don't love him, how can I? We just met."

Lydia smiled down at Cattleya and began to apply mascara to her average length eyelashes, "Actually...it didn't take long for me to fall in love. I took one look at him and I knew that he was the one for me. Unfortunately it didn't work out, but...I'm holding on to the last bit of hope that I have. Maybe you'll find your first love in Liam, I've dated a freshman and it was fun. True love, is a big deal and when you find it...don't ever let go of it."

It was silent in the room now, Cattleya listened to Lydia's words...there was so much emotion behind what she just said. Malia even looked up to listen to what Lydia was saying. Even though Lydia was a bit of a bitch in the beginning, her relationship with Jackson was the match to a puzzle piece. They just fit so well together, they weren't just your typical Queen Bee and Jock...there's was more to it that no one else from the outside would understand. Cattleya left during the middle of the chaos when everyone thought Lydia was the Kanima but it turned out to be Jackson. She heard from Scott and Stiles numerous times about how Jackson moved to London with his parents. She knew that must have destroyed Lydia, after everything they've been through. That didn't last long, Cattleya noticed that Lydia started to sleep around with other guys but the end resulted in Aiden. Maybe it wasn't love just yet, but it was not too far away. Cattleya didn't believe that she's ever had a first love, of course she made out with all kinds of guys everywhere she traveled with her dad. She was not stable enough to hold a relationship since she was always on the move. Without a doubt her mind often drifted back to Derek Hale, he caught her attention from the beginning. Ever since she went back into the woods with Scott and Stiles to find Scott's inhaler...there was just something about him that pulled her in. Cattleya and Derek's relationship was...complicated. It was evident that they were interested in each other. It took Cattleya forever and a day to get Derek to admit his feelings for her. We all know that Derek Hale is not one for showing emotions, especially if it has to do with love.

Once Jennifer came along, their relationship sort of took a downfall pushing the two away from each other. Where did they stand now? They both had no idea.

"Wow, Lydia. Who knew you could be so inspiring?" Cattleya joked.

Lydia scoffed at her friend, "Oh, whatever!"

Cattleya and Lydia shared a laugh, she thanked the strawberry blonde (**A/N: I keep referring to Lydia as a red head, but she's actually in between a strawberry blonde and red so I'll be using both, cool?**) for her hair and the three made their way downstairs were Scott and Stiles were already waiting. Stiles stood to the left, Malia was next to him, Lydia next to her, and Cattleya was in between Lydia and Scott. While they were waiting, the two boys filled the girls on Liam's anger problems and why he was kicked out of his school. He did some serious damage to his old coach's car. Did that scare Cattleya? Nothing scared her anymore, to tell you the truth. She would be lying if she said that didn't attract her more to him. The girl whose named after a Costa Rican flower can't deny that she has a thing for aggressive guys, except for Deputy Parrish...he didn't seem all that aggressive but he was a cop so she could be wrong there.

Kira led Liam through the front door, Liam was the first to walk through the doors. His eyes immediately went to the chains placed on the coffee table, then his eyes glared at Scott. Liam turned around to look at Kira who closed the front door, "Sorry," She said sounding half sorry.

Liam sighed and held his hands out, "What the hell is this?"

Stiles waved his hand, "Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam."

Scott also held his hands out as if to calm the new wolf, "And we're the only ones that can help."

That's when Liam took in Cattleya for the first time, he eyed her and shamelessly took in her appearance. Lydia grinned as she looked over the two but said nothing as Cattleya gave him a soft smile and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

* * *

With crossed arms Liam started to go down the line, "Werewolf? Werecoyote, Banshee. Alice in wonderland? Fox?" He finished as he glimpsing back at Kira.

Kira smiled, "Kitsune. But fox works. And she's not serious about the whole Alice in wonderland thing."

Liam looked back at Cattleya who stuck her tongue out at Kira which caused Liam to hide his smile. Liam looked down the line, his gaze stopping at Stiles.

"What are you?"

Stiles scratched his forehead, "Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was _very_ evil."

Cattleya and Lydia both nodded their heads agreeing with the honey eyed boy. That was some scary shit, that none of them wanted to see happen to Stiles...ever...again.

"What are you now?" Liam asked with a scowl, he was not believing this.

Stiles blinked, "Better. Um..."

Cattleya reached around Malia to pat his arm.

"Are those for me?" Liam pointed at the chains on the table.

Malia spoke up, "No, they're for me." With that being said her eyes flashed blue.

Liam looked freaked out, "How did you do that?"

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott coached.

"The moon's already out." Liam confirmed.

Liam's vision started to get wobbly as Scott noticed, "And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?"

"I _feel_ like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs! You guys are out of your freaking minds! I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." He snapped but stopped as he started screaming; panting while holding onto his ears.

Cattleya took a step forward but Lydia grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott gently said stepping forward.

With his hands still over his ears Liam screamed, "You don't hear that?"

Scott listened, his werewolf senses kicked in. Headlights were shown flashing through the curtains as Scott crouched down to Liam's level, the rest of the teens had their eyes on the window.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asks swaying on her feet.

Liam's reply came out in a pant, "My friend Mason."

The squeaking of brakes could be heard as Stiles asked, "Who did Mason invite?"

Kira who stood by the window turned to the group of friends, "Everyone."

Liam's nails started to grow long and a dark brown color as he started moaning and clawing at the wood floor. Lydia stomped forward, "The floors! Get him off the floors!"

A growl erupted from his lips making Lydia jump backwards.

Scott grabbed onto his arms, "We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!"

Kira ran over helping Scott lead Liam towards the back of the house, Cattleya looked torn as she noticed Stiles holding onto a changing Malia.

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia pointed out.

Stiles held onto Malia as she panted, "Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?"

Lydia frowned at Stiles and flipped her hair, "What? Me, obviously."

Cattleya smiled at that.

"Okay, then throw a party." Stiles dared, leaving with Malia in his arms.

Cattleya stared at Lydia who took deep breaths moving over to the door, "Lydia...I'll be back."

Lydia paused with her hand on the door handle, "What? No! You can't leave me with a bunch of freshmen!"

Cattleya placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders,"You can do this. I want to check on Liam, maybe I can be the only one that can help calm him down? You've got this, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lydia held her pinkie finger out waiting for her to lock it, Cattleya locked their pinkies together. Lydia kissed her own finger first then Cattleya repeated the same action, "I promise."

The red head watched as Cattleya went towards the back of the house, she turned smoothing out her dress, took a deep breath then scoffed as she pulled the front door open.

* * *

Cattleya made is just in time to see Scott and Malia struggling to shove Liam back into the pole. He was snarling away as Cattleya dropped down onto her knees next to the two.

"I got him. Get his hands." Kira moved to get the left side of the chains while Cattleya moved to the right.

The two jumped backwards as Liam charged forward onto of Scott knocking him right on his back. Kira let out a gasp as Liam snarled into Scott's face, Cattleya ran up on Liam and wrapped her legs around Liam's throat pulling him off of her brother. Liam grunted about twisting around in the chains getting Cattleya trapped underneath him. He lay over her snarling with his eyes a flaming gold with his teeth sharp, Cattleya stared up at him...any other time she may have enjoyed this moment but as of right now...not so much.

"Liam," Cattleya said softly, that did nothing.

Liam got closer in her face and growled at her, that was better than a snarl if you think about it.

"Liam!" Cattleya screamed as he nipped at her throat.

That's when Kira took a paddle stick and whacked him right over the head knocking him off of Cattleya. Scott ran over to Cattleya, held his hand down and pulled her upwards.

"Are you okay?"

Placing a slightly shaking hand up to her throat, she pulled back to see a little bit of blood. Scott glared down at a closed eyed Liam, Cattleya grabbed onto his wrist turning his attention to hers.

"He didn't mean it."

Kira's eyes held panic as she stood next to the siblings, "Oh, God. I didn't kill him, did I?"

Scott crouched down to Liam's form and looked over at him, he was still breathing.

"No. He's out cold."

Cattleya dropped down to her knees and ran her fingers over his skin, she did not think any less of him for him attacking her. This was not the first time she experienced the wrath of the full moon from werewolves. Scott moved Liam back against the pole while Cattleya sat across from him just watching him take a small nap, thanks to Kira.

"You two go ahead, I'll watch him." Cattleya said looking up at a standing Scott and Kira.

Scott hesitated but Kira pulled on his hand, the two started moving towards the opposite side of the boathouse.

"Kira?" Cattleya called.

Kira turned.

"Thank you," Cattleya whispered and gave a small smile before looking back at Liam.

Kira smiled and turned back to Scott who was watching Cattleya scoot closer to the boy. Whatever she was feeling, she felt it pretty strong. It was obvious she cared for the boy, even though she hardly knew him. It was something that the McCall's were known for...caring too much or in Mr. McCall's case, not caring enough. Cattleya moved to sit next to Liam, she just needed to be close to him and she did not understand why. She felt immediate heat as she sat next to him, her chin buried in her own shoulder. His body moved upwards and downwards at a steady pace, Liam looked at peace...so young so free. It was a shame that he was now stuck in this bullshit. No kid deserved to go through this, no one deserved to die...to feel all this pain...but in the end hopefully it makes the teens learn and shape themselves. Cattleya ran her eyes over Liam's jawline, it slightly poked out looking kissable. She wish she could see his eyes, those always stopped her in her tracks. Her brown eyes moved to see Kira and Scott dancing extremely close to each other, love was all around her and even though she wouldn't admit it she wanted it.

Suddenly a growl broke Cattleya out of her thought process, she noticed Liam staring back at her with amber bulbs his face fully transformed. He didn't jump towards her, but he was panting. Slowly he pushed himself off the floor a growl now escaping pass his sharp teeth, he held a stance as he pulled against the chains. Cattleya scrambled to her feet jogging over to stand in front of Liam.

"Liam...you need to calm down," She said gently as she held her hands out.

This time he snarled at her and tugged on the chains as he reached out towards her.

Kira asked, "Are those chains going to hold him?"

Scott froze, "Uh. Yeah. I think. Definitely. He can't be that strong..."

That's when Liam jerked his body forwards breaking all of the chains that were wrapped around him, Cattleya moved out of the way this time and watched as he ran towards Scott and Kira. The two also moved out of the way as he jumped into the air and right through the glass without stopping.

So much for the chains!

* * *

Scott decided that he didn't want Cattleya coming with him this time, Liam hurt her once already and she did promise that she would return back to Lydia. Although she wanted to help Liam, a part of her agreed with Scott. She could not believe that a hour had passed since she left the house. Lydia would probably kill her, but at least she had Kira to back her up. The two made it back inside the house in search of their friend.

"Lydia?" Cattleya yelled over the bass of the music as she spun around but saw nothing but freshmen.

Kira met her in the middle of the living room; she turned to the kids asking them, "Has anyone seen Lydia?"

The kids shook their heads at the two girls, Cattleya nodded her head over to the steps and led the way. Cattleya was the first to open the door to see Lydia staring up at the wall. She immediately rushed to her side as Kira greeted her.

"Hey. Lydia? Are you okay?"

Cattleya studied her face, she was far from okay. The two looked down at the record player, it didn't seem to leave any sound except for the scratching.

"What do you hear?" Cattleya whispered.

Tears were in Lydia's green eyes as she continued staring forward, "The key. The key to break the code."

* * *

The three girls surrounded the computer as scrambled letters and symbols appeared on a blank white screen. Lydia tapped on the keys as Kira leaned over to get a better look, on the last part of the page was written: C:/ with a box that had keyword written beside the box. Cattleya breathed as she watched Lydia slowly type in the letters that made her shiver.

**ALLISON**

The scrambled letters and symbols started to vanish from the screen as names started appearing in a long column.

"What is this?" Kira asked.

Lydia's name, Scott's name, Derek's name, and Kira's name appeared on the list.

"It's a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool. And we're all on it."

* * *

**A/N: Finally found the time to update it! I was updating this through out the day when I found the time! How are you guys liking Ciam? LiLeya? I don't know a good ship name for the two, so don't judge me! Episode eight of TeenWolf increased my blood pressure man! First they pretended to kill Scott, then in the dream they kept repeatedly killing Liam, and now Derek is the next target! That's not cool at all! I'll be busy over the next couple of days so who knows when the next update will be!**

**Do any of you watch Finding Carter?**

**R.I.P. To Robin Williams he was a inspiring actor and my heart is sore. It's true, it feels like we did lose our favorite uncle. If you are suicidal please please speak up, this is a serious matter...if any of you are feeling down don't be afraid to say something. Call the hotline, you can even inbox me and I'll try my best to talk to you. I'll listen to everything you need to say. Just please don't end your life.**

**On a happier note, my birthday was on the tenth and since then everything has been hectic/ me being lazy. As a belated gift to you from me, here's this chapter and you guys can give me a gift by giving me some reviews! Reviews always motivate authors to write, if you don't speak up how do we know your thoughts? So please drop a review in the box BELOW!**

**Also I think Peter knows who the The Benefactor is, Dylan O'Brien said he figured it out during the third episode. Maybe I need to go back and watch it, do you any of you have any idea who the damn Benefactor is? If it's someone so obvious I'm gonna be annoyed lol.**

**See ya when I see ya xXx**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


End file.
